


A thousand years

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha trabaja para la HBO. Sus aptitudes le han hecho válido para poder llevar él solo un programa, por eso le ofrecen un espacio nuevo en la cadena; especiales donde convive con una persona famosa durante un mes para ver cómo son sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand years

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Título:** [ A thousand years ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIj07LL57RA)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPF

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** sexo _MUY_ explícito.

 **Disclaimer:** Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro. Esto es de una fan para otra.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Kim Rhodes, Rob Benedict, Steve Carlson, Lauren Tom, Samantha Smith, Amanda Tapping, Alaina Huffman, Osric Chan, Mark Sheppard, Felicia Day...

 **Dedicado:** A Collinsmepone por su cumpleaños. Pensaste que este año no te haría nada, ¿eh, perrilla? ;)

 **Agradecimiento especial:** a Wesleyoso y a RoHoshi. La segunda por betear todo el fic en un tiempo récord y corregir con paciencia los trescientos millones de fallos que tengo, y a la primera por ser tan genialosa, darme su opinión, y cederme los derechos de un trapo con cloroformo. Luego sabréis de qué hablo. Os quiero. Éste fic también va de vuestra parte.

 **Poemas:** Heather Lee Land.

 **Portada:** RoHoshi

 **Resumen:** Misha trabaja para la HBO. Sus aptitudes le han hecho válido para poder llevar él solo un programa, por eso le ofrecen un espacio nuevo en la cadena; especiales donde convive con una persona famosa durante un mes para ver cómo son sus vidas.

 

 

A THOUSAND YEARS

 

 

 

\- Chicos, reunión -Mark Sheppard dejó la puerta de la oficina abierta para que sus compañeros de mesa se dieran prisa. Osric fue el primero en salir corriendo tras él por los pasillos de la HBO.

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores? -la chaquetilla abierta del chándal volaba a ambos lados de su torso mientras le seguía el paso-. ¿Han despedido a esa tía cañón de por las mañanas? ¿Van a despedirnos también a nosotros? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Acabo de comprarme una moto!

\- ¡Cállate ya y no me agobies! -Mark podía llevar años en California, pero jamás perdería su acento inglés-. Me estás poniendo nervioso. Yo qué sé lo que van a hacer con nosotros. No soy adivino -se paró delante del ascensor a esperar que llegase el compañero que faltaba-. ¿Dónde está Misha?

\- Lo dejé allí sentado. Estaba escribiendo no sé qué. Ya sabes que cuando se pone transcendental...

\- Buen momento para ello -gruñó volviéndose al darse cuenta de que Misha llegaba por el fondo del pasillo. La puerta del ascensor ya les estaba esperando abierta-. ¡Venga, mueve el culo!

Misha aceleró el paso, pero no porque Mark le hubiera ladrado, sino porque estaba realmente intrigado con todo eso que se traía entre manos la cadena.

Era cierto que las cosas no andaban bien últimamente. Había habido muchos despidos, series canceladas, y mogollón de profesionales a la calle a sacarse ellos mismos las castañas del fuego. Que los llamasen precisamente a los tres juntos no era buena señal.

Osric, Mark y Misha llevaban trabajando juntos en la cadena desde hacía un par de años. Mark era el más veterano de los tres. Era guionista de varias series y había escrito los diálogos de muchos shows y entrevistas variadas. Su ingenio y humor inglés le habían hecho muy popular en la cadena. Misha llevaba menos años que su compañero, pero no había perdido el tiempo. Guionista también, había abierto además su campo de trabajo cuando comenzó a hacer sus pinitos como ayuda de cámara y presentador en contadas ocasiones. Había usado su voz muchas veces para distintos anuncios y podía decirse que no había nada en esa cadena que él desconociera. Osric era la última incorporación al equipo. Recién salido de la universidad y tras acabarse su contrato en prácticas, el chico había permanecido con ellos como ayudante técnico de ordenadores. Lo cierto era que no había nadie como él en su trabajo. Ahora el destino de los tres pendía de un hilo y los pronósticos eran poco esperanzadores.

\- ¡Venga ya! -Mark soltó la puerta del ascensor y ésta comenzó a cerrarse justo cuando Misha se coló dentro. Con un ágil movimiento de cadera se deslizó junto a ellos.

\- Igualito que Indiana Jones en el Templo Maldito.

Mark miró a Osric, que era el que había hecho el comentario, y se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

\- Indiana pudo haber salido del templo sino llega a ser por un enano chino metomentodo -lo miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera dudando de él-. Si yo hubiera sido él, tú aún estarías dentro -sentenció.

\- Si tú hubieras sido Indiana Jones, la piedra del principio del Arca Perdida te habría pasado por encima y ni la habrías notado -se burló de su poca estatura. Luego se centró en Misha-. ¿Qué escribías?

\- Se me han ocurrido un par de poemas para mi libro.

Mark bufó.

\- Nosotros con un pie en la calle y tú escribiendo cursiladas variadas.

\- Has hecho una rima -Osric le sacó la lengua. Mark le devolvió el gesto.

\- Los poemas no tienen por qué ser cursis -Misha buscó su móvil por todos los bolsillos y, cuando lo encontró, miró la hora para volver a guardarlo en otro distinto-. Llegamos tarde.

\- No sé de quién será la culpa -Mark miró al techo mientras rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que no le despidieran-. Si nos echan, pues que nos echen. Yo no pienso arrastrarme, y menos por vuestra manía de llegar tarde a todas partes.

 

 

 

Las nuevas directoras de la HBO ya los estaban esperando en la sala de reuniones.

\- Tomad asiento, por favor -Amanda Tapping señaló los asientos que había frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa.

Los tres asintieron a la par y se sentaron tal y como les habían indicado.

\- Voy a ir al grano -Alaina Huffman, “la pelirroja peligrosa”, como la apodaban en la cadena sin que ella lo supiera, fue la que tomó ahora la palabra-. Me imagino que os estaréis preguntando qué hacéis aquí.

\- Un poco, sí -Osric no sabía qué decir, así que cuando Mark lo mandó callar con la mirada, él se hundió en la silla y guardó silencio.

\- Supongo que ya habéis oído los despidos que se están llevando a cabo esta semana -ahora fue el turno de Samantha Smith en hablar-. Por eso queríamos hablar con vosotros.

\- No pueden despedirnos -Mark puso cara de pena, se agarró al borde de la mesa, y a punto estuvo de ponerse a suplicar-. Tengo hijos, perros, gatos, una casa, una mujer que se gasta todo lo que tengo en bolsos y en cremas carísimas que no sirven para nada y...

\- Eso es, tú no te arrastres -Misha le susurró a su lado sonriente. A él también le jodía que lo fueran a despedir, pero ya encontraría otra cosa, claro que la situación de Mark era peor que la suya.

\- No vamos a despediros -Samantha sonrió mirándoles a cada uno por turnos-. De hecho, vamos a ofreceros que llevéis un programa nuevo que queremos lanzar.

Ahora fue el turno de los tres de levantar las cejas y prestar atención. Alaina les explicó en qué consistía.

\- Vamos a convivir con famosos. Nos meteremos en sus vidas y viviremos con ellos varias semanas. La gente, los fans, podrán seguir a sus ídolos y ver lo que hacen en su día a día.

\- ¿Como si fuera un Gran Hermano? -Osric intentaba entender la finalidad del programa.

\- No -Samantha siguió con ellos-. Es más bien una... convivencia privada. Como si fuerais compañeros de piso del famoso y sin competir por ver quién enseña más tetas en la televisión.

\- Menos mal, porque de eso ando cortito -Mark murmuró volviendo la cara a un lado mientras se pasaba las manos por el torso.

\- Si no hay competición, la gente no lo va a ver divertido -a Misha no le había gustado mucho la idea y así lo hizo saber-. Puede que alguien vea el programa cuando salga algún famoso que le guste, pero no van a tragarse la vida de un tío sino les gusta. Al menos yo no lo haría.

\- Afortunadamente la gente es más mundana que tú, Misha -Amanda se colocó bien las gafas y sonrió-. A las personas normales les gusta conocer la vida de los famosos, qué hacen, qué no hacen, a qué se dedican cuando no están delante de una cámara. Les gusta ver que son personas como ellos.

\- Me parece una chorrada -Misha no pudo evitar su comentario.

\- Shhh -lo mandó a callar Mark dándole un codazo. Luego se volvió hacia las directoras de la cadena-. Nos encanta la idea, lo vamos a hacer, sí. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

\- De vosotros dependerá el éxito del programa -ahora, la voz de Samantha se hizo mucho más seria y penetrante-. Vosotros seréis los encargados de hacer que funcione. Lo organizaréis todo vosotros. Os vamos a dar carta blanca en eso.

\- Efectivamente -Alaina le quitó la palabra-. El programa irá según lo queráis vosotros. Podréis hacerle preguntas al famoso, convivir con él... lo que se os ocurra.

\- Todo irá bien mientras el programa vaya bien -Samantha les sonrió-. Sino...

A la puta calle. Al menos eso fue lo que pensaron los tres cuando salieron de allí una hora más tarde y cargados con todos los requisitos que debían cumplir. Cuando llegaron al despacho, comenzaron a organizarlo todo.

\- Yo me encargaré de los diálogos, preguntas y el funcionamiento del programa -Mark cogió un bolígrafo y un papel y comenzó a hacer un esquema de todo-. Osric, tú lo de siempre; organizarás el material, lo editarás y bla bla bla. Tú, Misha, irás a casa de los famosos.

Misha levantó la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué? Ni de coña.

\- Tú eres el que tiene más mano izquierda de los tres, y si vamos a tratar con famosos, vamos a necesitar toda la paciencia que tengamos.

\- No.

\- Piensa que no vas a tener que hacer nada. Apuntar con la cámara y listo. El resto lo haremos nosotros.

\- No.

\- Si logramos que no cancelen el programa tras la primera semana, te daré cien pavos.

\- No.

\- ¿Sabemos quién es el primer famoso? -Osric los interrumpió sabiendo que jamás se pondrían de acuerdo.

\- Tenían una lista de famosos y tenían que cuadrar agendas -Misha se balanceó en su silla y volvió a mirar a Mark-. Dime por qué no quieres ir a casa de los famosos.

\- Porque no me gustan. La gran mayoría se lo tienen creído y tienen unos vicios muy raros.

Al oír la palabra vicio, Osric levantó el brazo.

\- Iré yo.

Mark lo ignoró.

\- Misha... por favor. Al menos el primer programa -porque Mark realmente no tenía esperanzas de que el programa fuera a durar mucho más.

\- Está bien. Pero lo haréis todo vosotros. Las preguntas, entrevistas en el caso de que se hicieran, montaje, edición... todo.

\- A todo sí -la cara de Mark estaba resplandeciente por haberse salido con la suya. Estiró el brazo para estrechar las manos con él y formalizar verbalmente el acuerdo-. No te arrepentirás, ya verás.

\- ¿Sólo vas a grabar, entonces? -Osric apuntaba en otro papel para saber de qué se iba a tener que encargar-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer durante todo el tiempo que no grabes?

\- Trabajaré sobre mi libro de poemas -les informó-. A ver si lo consigo publicar este año.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y una de las directoras de la cadena entró en el despacho. Los tres se incorporaron en cuanto la vieron.

\- Chicos -Alaina traía una carpeta en las manos-. Ya tengo a vuestra primera víctima. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesitáis saber, una pequeña info y vuestra dieta de viajes. ¿Quién ira a vivir con el famoso?

Misha levantó el brazo mientras sonreía con desgana.

\- Buena elección -la mujer dejó sobre su mesa la carpeta y se frotó las manos-. Va a ser un éxito -sentenció ilusionada.

 

 

 

\- Veamos quién es nuestro primer capullo -Mark abrió la carpeta y ojeó su contenido. Habían esperado a que Alaina se fuera para hacer todos los comentarios que se le ocurrieran-. ¿Y éste pavo quién es?

Osric se acercó para mirar por encima del hombro de Mark.

\- Jensen Ackles. Ah, sí. Es cantante, y actor. Ha salido en varias series en la CW.

Mark arrugó la cara.

\- No le veo nada especial a este tío como para empezar el programa con él.

Osric examinó las fotos.

\- Pues es muy conocido en internet. ¿Tú qué opinas, Misha?

\- Que esto no va a salir bien.

 

 

 

Misha llegó a la casa de Jensen a primera hora de la mañana. Le habían dado su dirección, su número de teléfono, tickets para la gasolina y dinero en efectivo para comprarse chicles. Así funcionaba la HBO.

Cuando vio la preciosa casa de dos plantas tuvo que elogiar el sencillo gusto de ese hombre. La zona no era de las más caras, pero tampoco cualquiera podía permitirse comprar algo allí. Cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió al maletero para coger la mochila donde había metido sus cosas personales junto con el material de trabajo, y miró alrededor. El vecindario parecía tranquilo y con un enorme paseo que daba a la playa. Eso le gustó. Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano para correr un poco y poder mantenerse así en forma. Iba a ser un lujo poder hacer deporte allí.

Cerró el maletero y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Apenas tuvo que llamar cuando un hombre más alto que él con unos increíbles ojos verdes le abrió la puerta.

\- Tú debes de ser Misha Collins, de la HBO -Jensen se echó a un lado y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara-. Por favor, pasa.

\- Hola -le tendió la mano una vez dentro, cuando soltó las mochilas a sus pies-. Jensen, supongo.

Jensen le guiñó un ojo. Luego se agachó y con una sola mano agarró las asas de las mochilas que Misha había dejado en el suelo.

\- Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Misha lo siguió. No era una mansión, ni mucho menos, pero todo estaba decorado con gusto y estilo, nada recargado. De muebles sencillos y discretos, la casa estaba equipada con la última tecnología en todo.

\- Espero que te sientas como en tu casa el tiempo que vayas a estar aquí -Jensen dejó las mochilas junto al vestidor de la habitación y lo miró-. Cuando estés instalado, te puedo enseñar el resto y me indicas qué tienes pensado, los horarios, o lo que sea.

\- Bueno -Misha observó que la habitación de invitados era igual de grande que todo su apartamento junto al de su vecino también-. La cadena quiere que filme todo lo que nos dejes.

Jensen levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Todo... todo?

Misha sonrió. A ver cómo se lo decía de una manera suave.

\- Somos la HBO. No nos asustan los penes precisamente.

Bien, eso fue lo más delicado que le salió.

\- No... -la voz de Jensen tembló un poco-. He hablado con mi agente y me ha asegurado que no tengo que hacer nada extraño.

\- Entonces ha sido un acierto no traerme el maletín con las fustas y las cadenas.

Jensen abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó así hasta que Misha le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Es una broma -le aseguró-. No solemos usar ese maletín casi nunca. Bueno, ¿me enseñas la casa?

Jensen asintió indicándole que pasase él primero para salir de la habitación. No tenía muy claro que ese tío tan raro estuviera de broma. Él por si acaso iba a dormir esa noche con el pestillo echado en su habitación.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué se supone que tienes que filmar?

Después de ver la casa, Jensen se había detenido en la cocina y había sacado dos cervezas. Se sentaron en la isleta para dejar las cosas claras sobre las grabaciones.

\- A ti. Haciendo cosas. Punto.

\- ¿Nada más? -su voz sonó un tanto desilusionada.

Misha no lo dudó para expresar lo que pensaba.

\- A ti también te parece una chorrada, ¿no?

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su cerveza, demorándose en tragar como si paladease cada gota.

\- No te voy a negar que no me hace mucha gracia que me sigan como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, pero mi agente ha pensado que puede ser una gran idea de cara al próximo álbum.

\- Ya -Misha tuvo el atino de no decir nada más. Quizás Jensen iba a ser un problema si pensaba de ese modo. Ojalá no le pusiera las cosas demasiado complicadas.

 

 

 

Tras el tercer día de grabación, Misha le mandó material a Mark para que él y Osric fueran trabajando. A la media hora, el teléfono móvil le sonó en el bolsillo.

\- Dime, Mark.

\- ¿Dime, Mark? -repitió Sheppard al otro lado de la línea-. Misha, ¿qué mierda me has mandado?

Misha se cambió el teléfono de mano para escuchar mejor.

\- No te entiendo.

\- A ver cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas... Ah, sí; la vida de las amebas es mucho más interesante que la de ese tío. ¿Cómo no te has suicidado ya?

Era cierto que Jensen era un tío... “tranquilo”, por decirlo de una manera suave. Su día a día era casi siempre igual: se levantaba, hacía deporte, se duchaba, trabajaba en sus canciones en un pequeño estudio que había en el sótano y veía los partidos por la tele. Al día siguiente lo mismo, variando igual el orden de algunas cosas.

\- Deja que pille rodaje.

\- No -Mark parecía bastante alterado-. Ponle las pilas a la almeja o los tres nos vamos a ver con el culo en la calle -maldijo un par de veces y siguió hablando-. Cuando comencé en este mundillo, la mayoría de mis colegas que eran cantantes o actores, tenían sus vicios; fumaban, bebían, se drogaban, montaban orgías y llamaban a un servicio de putas todas las noches. ¿Dónde cojones ha quedado todo eso?

\- Supongo que todo aquel que estaba en tu mundillo cuando tú empezaste, con ese estilo de vida, no llegó a ver los finales de los ochenta -sonrió.

\- Já, muy gracioso. Ponle las pilas o te daré una paliza -lo amenazó-. Voy a trabajar en algunas preguntas que podrías hacerle para que la gente lo conozca y a sugerirte algunas cosas para que esta mierda que estamos haciendo no apeste tanto. Tendrás el email en un rato.

\- De acuerdo -Misha le colgó sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Entendía a Mark, pero ya le conocía. Le encantaba hacerse el Drama Queen. Debía de ser su sangre inglesa.

 

Diez minutos más tarde, Misha recibió el email prometido. Conforme iba leyendo las preguntas y las cosas que Mark le había apuntado, más desencajada se le iba poniendo la boca. Finalmente decidió llamarle.

\- Mark... ¿Me explicas qué es eso que me has mandado?

\- Tu nuevo guión -le aclaró-. Cuando le grabes, le harás preguntas así al azar. También le propondrás hacer algunas de las cosas que te indico en el email.

\- ¡Ni de coña! -levantó un poco más el tono de voz sin darse cuenta-. ¡No pienso decirle que se frote el paquete en pantalla! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

\- ¿Tú no eras gay? -ahora era Mark el que estaba sereno y relajado.

\- ¡Claro que lo soy! Pero no voy por ahí pidiéndole a la gente que se magree las pelotas.

\- Eres un gay muy raro. Espero que encuentres trabajo en Disney cuando nos despidan aquí.

\- Vete a la mierda -Misha tuvo ganas de colgarle, pero en lugar de eso siguió leyendo la lista que le había mandado-. ¿Cómo coño voy a preguntarle si le importaría ir con menos ropa? ¿Lo drogo?

\- Bueno, ya la técnica que emplees es cosa tuya.

\- Ya, claro. _Oye, Jensen, ¿este trapo te huele a cloroformo?_ Y ya luego aprovechando que está inconsciente, lo ato y lo violo.

\- Bromea todo lo que quieras, Misha, pero lo que me has mandado haría que todas las vacas de Holanda dejasen de dar leche -sentenció-. Y luego se suicidarían.

\- Está bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Al colgar ni siquiera se despidió, pero le dio igual. Odiaba ese trabajo, odiaba verse forzado a hacer algo que no le gustaba y odiaba tener que pedirle esas cosas a Jensen como si fuera un niñato en celo. Ese tío le había caído bien, precisamente porque él también veía todo eso como una tontería. Ahora tenía que hablar con él y preguntarle, por favor, si podía enseñar algo más de cuerpo para darle algo de emoción al programa. Sinceramente, se sintió como una verdadera mierda.

 

 

 

Jensen solía cocinar siempre que podía. Era algo que le relajaba bastante y lo echaba en falta cuando viajaba. Ahora que estaba componiendo las nuevas canciones para su próximo disco y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, intentaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Llevaba varios días sin hacerlo, justamente desde que Misha estaba en su casa. No es que no quisiera cocinar para él, es que le daba vergüenza. No era un gran cocinero y no siempre le salían las cosas como él quería. Esa noche, sin embargo, estaba haciendo fajitas, algo que se le daba muy bien, por eso no le importó que Misha llegara con la cámara en mano y se sentase en la isleta para apuntarle mientras hablaban.

\- ¿Te gusta cocinar?

\- Sí, pero no se me da bien. Algún día espero mejorar.

Silencio.

Al cabo de un rato Misha volvió a hacerle otra pregunta.

\- ¿Qué plato se te da mejor hacer?

\- Éste.

Más silencio.

Misha cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, admitiendo que tendría que echar mano de las preguntas y sugerencias de Sheppard. Apagó la cámara y se quedó allí sentado sin saber cómo proceder. Jensen lo miró y se volvió hacia él, curioso porque no estuviera grabando.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Jensen... -respiró hondo antes de preguntar-. ¿Siempre eres así?

Jensen parpadeó confundido. Le dio varias vueltas a las verduras que tenía en la sartén y luego las apartó del fuego.

\- Así... ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aburrido, soso, insulso, ameba, sin chispa, hastiado, monótono, soporífero, almeja, tedioso, gris... pero no podía decirle todo eso. Tenía que tener más tacto.

\- Que si siempre eres... así de soso.

Bien, Misha. Eso era tener tacto y lo demás son tonterías.

Jensen no dijo nada. Se volvió para terminar las fajitas y pasó de la pregunta. Al menos durante un minuto. Cuando se lo pensó mejor, se volvió para enfrentarse a Misha.

\- No soy un aburrido -gruñó-. Perdone usted si mi casa no parece un video clip de Guns and Roses. Algunos le tenemos cierto aprecio a la vida y no vamos drogados por el mundo.

\- Perdóname, Jensen, no quería ofenderte -se disculpó-. Es que... no estamos ofreciendo nada nuevo. Es cierto que la gente quiere ver lo que hacen los famosos en sus casas, pero para ver cocinar sólo tienen que asomarse a las cocinas de sus casas para ver a sus madres, ¿entiendes? Necesitamos algo de acción o nos vamos a la mierda. Los dos.

Jensen tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Incluso él, que no entendía nada de eso, sabía que tenía que echar más fuego en el asador.

\- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? -se volvió de nuevo para seguir cocinando.

Misha notó que tenía los hombros tensos y no se le notaba igual de relajado. Entonces se sintió mal por obligarle a hacer algo que sabía que no quería.

\- Lo siento -murmuró-. No tienes que hacer nada, Jensen. Lo siento.

\- No, no -lo apartó todo a un lado y se sentó junto a Misha en uno de los taburetes-. Dime, ¿qué tenías pensado?

Durante unos segundos, Misha pensó en enseñarle la lista y todo lo que había propuesto Mark, pero luego descartó la idea, porque había cosas que verdaderamente era una locura hacerlas.

\- Pues... no sé. Igual empezar poco a poco. Aún no has hablado demasiado y la gente que no te conoce no sabe aún como eres. Podemos empezar enseñando un poco de muslo, ya sabes; te haces unos largos en la piscina, sales en toalla del cuarto de baño... ese tipo de cosas. Luego vamos conociéndote un poco más, tu trabajo, la canción que estés componiendo ahora. Que vean que eres un buen tío.

\- Un buen tío -repitió Jensen. Parecía que estuviera en shock con todo lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Sí. Y una fiesta de esas locas donde haya famosos y gente interesante. Seguro que tu agente tiene una lista enorme. Tonteas en la fiesta con un par de chicas y...

\- Soy gay -lo cortó.

Misha paró en seco y lo miró.

\- Ermmm bueno. Eso también vale.

Jensen se lo quedó mirando, notando cierta incomodidad en Misha.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con los gays? -el tono fue más rudo de lo esperado.

Misha reaccionó negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- No, claro que no. Yo también lo soy -confesó.

¿Por qué diablos se lo había dicho? ¿Qué cojones le importaba a Jensen sus preferencias sexuales?

\- Ah -fue todo lo que Jensen fue capaz de responder. Se levantó en silencio y dio la vuelta a la isleta de la cocina para servir la cena-. Espero que te gusten las fajitas.

Misha asintió sin decir nada. Sobre ellos se había cernido un aire extraño. Sabía que Jensen no quería hacer nada de eso, por eso ahora se sentía mal por partida doble.

Cenaron en silencio y poco después cada uno se fue a su dormitorio.

 

No supo cuántas vueltas dio en la cama, pero las sábanas ya se le habían enrollado en el cuerpo unas cuantas veces. Al final decidió levantarse e ir a buscar un vaso de leche. Se habría servido algo más fuerte, pero no podía beber nada de alcohol mientras estuviera trabajando aunque esas fueran sus horas de descanso.

Bajó las escaleras principales y caminó hacia la cocina. Las tenues luces de seguridad de la casa evitaban tener que encender más. Eso hizo que Misha llegara sin problemas.

Cuando ya tenía una mano puesta en el asa de la puerta de la nevera para abrirla, los acordes de una guitarra llegaron a sus oídos. Hipnotizado por la música, siguió su procedencia y llegó hasta la puerta de atrás del comedor. Ésta estaba abierta. El aroma de las flores del enorme jardín que había detrás se colaban en la casa inundándolo todo.

Jensen estaba sentado en las escaleras de madera que había en el porche. Estaba de espaldas a él, con una guitarra entre los brazos y un cuaderno abierto a su lado. Junto a él un vaso vacío.

Debió de haberle dicho que estaba ahí, escuchando cómo tocaba con pereza esos acordes que sonaban tan tristes, pero no lo hizo. Estuvo casi diez minutos embelesado por la música que estaba oyendo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen se había dado la vuelta y lo estaba mirando.

\- Lo siento -Misha reaccionó incorporándose de la mesa donde se había dejado de caer y caminó hacia él-. No pretendía espiarte. Bajé a tomar algo.

Jensen asintió.

\- Espero no haberte despertado.

\- No -llegó a su lado y se sentó en el mismo escalón-. Eso que tocabas era muy bonito. Algo triste, quizás.

\- Es una nueva canción para mi disco. Aún no la ha escuchado nadie -susurró-. Excepto tú.

\- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie -le aseguró-. Ni tampoco la tararearé. La música y yo nos llevamos algo mal.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí -le aseguró-. Aunque me gusta mucho. De pequeño cantábamos en el colegio y todos tocábamos algún instrumento poco importante, menos el profesor que llevaba su guitarra. Cuando estuve en el último curso, me _invitaron_ a dejar la pandereta a un lado y en su lugar aguantar una cartulina con el nombre del coro. Eso me dio una pista de que quizás mi carrera musical había llegado a su fin.

Jensen se rió. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si Misha contaba unas cosas muy divertidas?

\- He pensado hacer unos largos mañana -Jensen dejó la guitarra a un lado y se giró para apoyar la espalda en la pared y ver a Misha de frente-. Ya sabes, por si quieres grabar.

\- Bien -respondió no muy convencido-. Por cierto, siento lo de antes. No pretendía decirte que eras un aburrido, porque no creo que lo seas. Además, cada uno es como es y punto.

Jensen sonrió sin separar los labios. Su mente parecía estar en otra parte.

\- Tienes razón, Misha; hay que darle vida a esto sino nadie conocerá mi disco y tú perderás tu trabajo.

\- No me gusta nada de esto -confesó mirando el escalón-. Hacer algo que no me gusta. Hacerte a ti hacer algo que tampoco quieres. Intento recopilar dinero para publicar un libro y aún no sé si será una pérdida de tiempo, porque no creo que nadie lo lea.

Jensen no estaba tan seguro.

\- Seguro que tienes muchas cosas interesantes que contar -le aseguró-. ¿De qué va el libro?

\- Son... como poemas -dijo sin profundizar y sin tratar de explicarse.

\- Suena bien. Por cierto, ¿cuáles eran las preguntas que tenías que hacerme?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- No eran importantes -levantó la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrío. Bastante tenía ya ese hombre como para que respondiera a las preguntas de Mark.

\- Está bien, entonces me voy a la cama -se levantó y estiró el brazo para coger la guitarra donde la había dejado apoyada. Antes de marcharse se volvió hacia Misha-. He pensado en dar una fiesta el fin de semana que viene.

Misha quiso decirle que no la diera porque él se lo había dicho, pero por desgracia necesitaban esa fiesta y necesitaban que fuera un éxito. El mundo de la televisión era así.

 

 

 

Durante la semana se había establecido una especie de ritual entre Jensen y Misha, y ambos parecían estar conformes con eso. Misha se levantaba muy temprano e iba a correr por el paseo marítimo. Le gustaba ver amanecer y que, poco a poco, los rayos de sol de esa playa californiana le calentaran el cuerpo mientras lo ejercitaba.

Esa mañana había salido antes para poder llegar a tiempo a la hora en que le había dicho Jensen que haría unos largos en la piscina. Quería estar preparado con la cámara a punto para comenzar la grabación. Cuando terminó y entró por la puerta trasera de la casa, se tropezó con Jensen en el jardín. Él entraba en la casa y el otro salía.

\- Buenos días.

Misha tuvo que tomar aliento para responder.

\- Buenos días -¿tenía los ojos más verdes esa mañana o era cosa suya? Y por Dios bendito... ¿Sabía lo follable que estaba con ese bañador?-. Me doy una ducha rápida y bajo en cinco minutos.

\- No hay prisa -soltó una de sus encantadoras muecas y lo esquivó para ir hacia la piscina. Cuando llegó al borde, no se lo pensó y se tiró de cabeza.

Eso iba a tener que hacer él; meterse en la ducha y activar el agua fría. A presión además. Le costó poner el agua helada para sacarse la visión de ese hombre en bañador de la cabeza.

Jensen tampoco las tenía todas con él. No esperaba encontrarse a Misha antes de tiempo y mucho menos verle completamente sudado, con el pelo echado hacia atrás ligeramente ondulado por el sudor y la brisa, y la piel ligeramente colorada por el esfuerzo realizado. ¡Si hasta aún jadeaba por la boca! Realmente tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para que no se le cayera la baba allí mismo. Lo saludó con formalidad, brillándole los ojos más de la cuenta por la lasciva imagen de ese hombre, y caminó directo hacia la piscina. Normalmente tardaba más en meterse. Solía enjugarse primero, ponerse crema y un largo etcétera.. Ahora, o se metía de cabeza, o iba a tener que explicar más de una cosa.

 

Esa mañana Misha no había salido a correr. Se había quedado dormido y se le había hecho tarde. Cuando bajó, Jensen ya estaba haciendo sus largos. Lo vio, se paró en el borde y lo miró desde abajo.

\- Se te han pegado las sábanas -le dijo echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Lo sé -Misha no quiso mirar cómo brillaban las gotas de agua que habían quedado esparcidas sobre los hombros de ese hombre-. Había pensado grabar un poco y luego nadar un rato. Si me dejas, claro.

Jensen separó los brazos a ambos lado sonriendo.

\- Todo tuyo.

Misha lo miró. Todo suyo, ¿el qué? ¿La piscina o él? Porque si era lo segundo...

Encendió la cámara y comenzó a grabar. Solían hacer rondas de preguntas y la verdad es que, aunque no fuera a usarlas todas, al menos estaba conociendo a Jensen un poco más. No había usado lo que le había mandado Mark porque no las consideró oportunas. Además, por la forma de ser de Jensen, primero tenía que ganarse su confianza, y luego indagar en lo que quisiera. Preguntarle hacia qué lado cargaba, como pretendía Mark, no era lo mejor para empezar.

En esos días había descubierto que Jensen era un tío tímido, sincero, discreto y algo inseguro. Le resultaba un tanto extraño porque viéndole, cualquiera podía pensar lo contrario. Era tan atractivo que hasta dolía mirarle. ¿Cómo en nombre del cielo se sentía acomplejado consigo mismo?

Ese día habían terminado de grabar antes de lo previsto, así que aprovecharon que hacía mucho calor para darse un baño en la piscina sin preocupaciones. Misha supo inmediatamente que Jensen estaba mucho más relajado que de costumbre y se lo notaba. ¿Cómo podía intimidarle tanto una cámara?

\- ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de la fiesta? -Misha había llegado al borde de la piscina después de hacerse unos largos. Jadeaba ligeramente, así que tuvo que tomar aire para seguir hablando-. ¿Va a ser muy formal? Avísame para saber si bajo en vaqueros o alquilo algo.

Jensen tenía los brazos apoyados en el borde de la piscina y descansaba la cabeza mientras lo miraba. Tras un rato más largo de lo normal, se incorporó y lo miró de frente.

\- Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Mi manager se está encargando de todo -le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Ni siquiera sé quién viene.

Misha dejó de palmearse un lado de la cabeza para sacarse agua de los oídos y lo miró.

\- ¿Eso es lo normal?

\- Sí. No es una fiesta típica donde invitas a un par de colegas del instituto a beber cerveza y a ver el partido. Esto son negocios.

Misha asintió. Eso parecía. Al fin y al cabo ese mundillo era todo contactos y tener trabajo o no la mayoría de las veces podía medirse por el número de personas influyentes que conocieras, te cayeran bien o no. Sabía de sobra que él no encajaría en un mundo así. Entonces se compadeció un poco de Jensen. Ahora entendía que nunca estuviera seguro.

\- Entonces me visto elegante, ¿no?

\- Nah. Lo suficiente para no parecer el chico de los recados, pero tampoco vengas como si fueras a una boda.

Misha se preguntó cómo iría Jensen a una boda, pero no quiso preguntarle. Apoyándose él también en el borde de la piscina sobre los brazos, quedaron mirándose frente a frente, sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Entonces notó cómo uno de los chorritos que había bajo el agua le daba directamente sobre la entrepierna. Era un masaje suave pero firme, lo que hizo que se pusiera duro inmediatamente a pesar de la frialdad del agua. No podía echarse hacia el lado derecho porque no tenía más espacio, y si se echaba hacia el izquierdo, quedaría demasiado pegado a Jensen. Y no quería eso. No quería... ¿no? También podía apartarse, pero estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos en los que ves un coche venir hacia ti a toda velocidad y te quedas parado sin moverte. Misha experimentó exactamente esa misma sensación.

\- Voy a salir ya del agua. Empiezo a tener frío -Jensen cogió impulso y salió sin usar las escaleras, simplemente dando un ligero salto hacia arriba.

Misha lo miró sin moverse. No podía. El agua le había salpicado en la cara, pero no le importó. Se quedó allí plantado viendo ese cuerpo enorme y fibroso salir del agua. La piel dorada de Jensen brilló bajo el sol. Al menos eso le pareció a él, que notó cómo su erección crecía un poco más.

Lo siguió con la vista por todo el césped, chorreando agua tras él. Jensen se acercó a la ducha y se aclaró quitándose gran parte del cloro de la piel. Misha no podía apartar los ojos de él. Veía cómo esas enormes y varoniles manos se acariciaban el torso y el abdomen. Eso lo volvió loco, tanto que tuvo que sumergirse momentáneamente en el agua para refrescarse las ideas. Cuando salió a flote segundos más tarde, Jensen ya estaba al lado de su tumbona, había cogido una toalla y había comenzado a secarse.

Otra tortura.

De verdad que intentó alejarse. Echarse a un lado y nadar. Nadar mucho y muy rápido para cansarse y bajar así esa erección que parecía estar alimentándose de todo lo que hacía Jensen. Entonces se tiró en la tumbona y comenzó a ponerse crema.

Misha supo que no saldría vivo de ahí.

En algún punto entre secarse con la toalla y empezar a ponerse crema para protegerse la piel, Jensen se había puesto unas gafas de sol que le ocultaban perfectamente los ojos. No hubo ni un sólo sitio que no ocultara el bañador donde no se pusiera crema, pero era lógico; tenía una piel muy sensible y no podía permitir que le saliesen más pecas.

Se sentó, separó las piernas y comenzó a untarse el espeso potingue en la cara interna de la pierna, quizás algo más arriba de los muslos.

Misha se dio cuenta tarde de que se estaba tocando. El chorrito de la piscina le daba en la ingle y lo estimulaba de alguna forma, pero al tener semejante visión ante sus ojos, no tuvo más remedio que seguir adelante. Primero se acarició por encima del bañador. Luego deslizó la mano por dentro cuando comprobó que necesitaba más, mucho más, y parar estaba fuera de cualquier discusión.

El agua era un mal lubricante, eso era de sobra conocido, aunque le dio igual porque apenas le quedaba nada. Se había hundido un poco más en el agua y la cabeza apenas le sobresalía por el borde de la piscina. Con cada tirón que daba con la mano intentando aliviarse, arremetía con las caderas hacia delante, notando más potente el chorro de agua y restregándose contra el lateral enlosado.

Eso no estaba bien. Iba a pillarle. ¡Dios Santo, no podía parar!

Entonces Jensen gimió. Se estaba untando la crema en el mismo lugar pero en la otra pierna, y cuando dio la última pasada a esa sensible zona, jadeó. Eso fue a parar directamente al cerebro de Misha, y ya sí que no hubo marcha atrás; con un último toque, comenzó a correrse mientras hundía cada vez más la cabeza bajo el agua hasta que estuvo sumergido del todo. La falta de oxígeno unido a un orgasmo embriagador, hizo que se estremeciera más de la cuenta, alcanzando una satisfacción única. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se expandía y se contraía con cada espasmo, hasta que le faltó el aire en los pulmones y comenzó a ahogarse.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y tosió un par de veces mientras jadeaba. Tenía la piel sonrosada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jensen se había levantado y se había quitado las gafas de sol.

\- ¿Estás bien? -lo miró preocupado-. Te he llamado pero me has ignorado. Entonces has comenzado a hundirte.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien -no, no lo estaba. Nadó hacia un lateral donde estaba la escalera más cercana y se agarró bien para subir. Le temblaban las piernas y aún tenía la respiración algo débil.

\- ¿Seguro? -Jensen se acercó hacia él para agarrarle en el caso de que se cayera-. Creo que se te ha bajado la tensión. Deberías tumbarte. Ven.

Misha apartó el brazo y negó con la cabeza. No quería que lo tocara. Aún tenía la piel demasiado sensible y no se sentía del todo bien consigo mismo por lo que acababa de suceder. Perder el control así de esa manera como si tuviera quince años... era imperdonable.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad -le aseguró sin mirarle en ningún momento-. Iré a mi cuarto a ducharme y a echarme un rato.

\- Llámame si te encuentras peor. Mi médico vive sólo a unos pocos minutos de aquí.

Conforme se iba, Misha siguió en estado de negación. No quería volverse, no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada, sólo largarse de allí lo antes posible. Sólo cuando estuvo bien metido en la ducha con el agua dándole en la cabeza, pudo abrir los ojos y morirse de vergüenza.

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo esa tarde particularmente muy parlanchín, o al menos eso le pareció a Misha, que apenas tenía ánimos para nada. Seguía mortificándose por lo que había pasado antes. Intentaba convencerse de que eso podía pasarle a cualquiera, pero joder... masturbarse en la piscina de un famoso y con él delante... era para echarse a llorar de lo surrealista que le parecía todo.

\- La fiesta será éste sábado. Comenzaremos pronto y ya lo que dure -Jensen tenía una lista delante de él en la que iba tachando cosas-. ¿Por qué no invitas a tus compañeros?

Misha, que lo había estado escuchando a medias desde la otra punta de la isleta de la cocina, se removió nervioso sobre el taburete para inventarse cualquier excusa. Tenía que evitar que fueran para que Mark no lo acosara con las preguntas que aún tenía guardadas.

\- No creo que puedan venir. Mark es ya un tío mayor, con hijos, perros, una tortuga y esa clase de cosas, y Osric... -a ver qué se le ocurría para el chaval-. Osric tiene el síndrome del Dr Strangelove.

Jensen frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Eso qué es?

\- Es un desorden neurológico en el que una de sus manos cobra vida propia y hace lo que le da la gana. Se pone a hacer cosas sin darse cuenta, como por ejemplo peinarse, desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, pellizcarse los pezones... -dios, ¿qué coño estaba diciendo? - También se maquilla.

Jensen comenzó a reírse imaginándose el cuadro.

\- Tiene que ser interesante trabajar con él.

\- No lo creas -Misha abrió una bolsa de nueces peladas que había a su lado y se metió un puñado en la boca-. También tiene aerofagia. Eso ya no es tan divertido, créeme.

Por fortuna, Jensen pareció creerle y no insistió más. Luego siguió apuntando y tachando cosas del papel que tenía delante.

\- Mañana va a pasar por aquí Jared. Es un viejo amigo.

Misha asintió con la boca llena. Ya se había cubierto de gloria por esa noche así que era preferible que se mantuviera un rato bien calladito.

 

Jared Padalecki era amigo de Jensen desde muchos años atrás. Había estudiado económicas, pero trabajaba como modelo desde hacía ya un tiempo. También de Texas, Jared era amable y divertido, o al menos eso le pareció a Misha cuando estuvieron los tres sentados en el enorme sofá del jardín bebiendo margaritas.

\- Así que un programa sobre tu vida -Jared codeó a Jensen que estaba tumbado a su lado boca arriba, con las gafas de sol puestas y las piernas sobre el respaldo-. Te estás convirtiendo en un tío importante, Ackles.

\- Calla -Jensen sonrió. Fue a darle un trago a su margarita, pero al encontrarse tumbado, más de la mitad le chorreó por la mejilla-. Este vaso está roto -dictaminó.

Misha se rió. Él también llevaba más de un margarita en el cuerpo y todo aquello lo encontró muy divertido.

\- ¿Entonces vas a venir, Jared?

\- Claro -Jared le guiñó un ojo a Misha y asintió con la cabeza-. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Quién viene?

Misha se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Luego respondió.

\- No sé. Yo sólo grabo -otro sorbo más-. Me pondré guapo por si acaso.

Jared soltó una carcajada.

\- Yo también me pondré guapo. Si nos ponemos guapos juntos, podemos hacer algo, ¿no?

Misha no entendió qué significaba “hacer algo juntos”, pero tampoco le importó. A Jensen sí.

\- Hey, un momento -se incorporó tirando lo que quedaba de su margarita sobre uno de los cojines-. El cámara es mío. Búscate a otro.

\- Está bien -Jared levantó el brazo y palmeó con delicadeza la frente de Jensen-. Ve a por más margaritas, anda.

Cuando Jensen obedeció, Jared se tumbó en el lugar del otro ocupando prácticamente todo el sofá. Misha lo miraba divertido. No sabía con qué intención había ido, como tampoco sabía de dónde venía esa posesión que le había entrado a Jensen de pronto, pero como estaba algo borracho, le dio igual todo.

 

 

 

A la fiesta parecía que había ido todo el mundo. Gente famosa de la música, del cine y de la televisión hicieron acto de presencia a mitad de la noche. Misha estuvo, cámara en mano, desde antes de que comenzara. Ésta era su oportunidad de hacer buenas entrevistas, y variadas, y prácticamente estuvo toda la velada entretenido con unos y con otros. A algunos ya les conocía de trabajos anteriores, por lo que se tomaba a veces unos minutos para charlar y recordar viejos tiempos.

Jensen no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento. Aunque Misha ya le había grabado, tampoco se esmeró mucho en él, y rápidamente se fue a entrevistar al resto de los invitados. Para eso estaba, para eso se había hecho la fiesta, pero a él no le había gustado nada. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero comenzó a sentir celos de todo aquel que se ponía a charlar con él. Quería ser él a quién Misha entrevistase. Ser él a quién le dedicase esa encantadora sonrisa. Ser él a quién tocase disimuladamente en el brazo cuando charlaban. Sin percatarse, comenzó a beber más de la cuenta.

 

Misha estaba consiguiendo esa noche muchos números de teléfonos. No eran citas personales, ni mucho menos; eran contactos que podían venirle muy bien en un futuro para cuando publicara su libro. Era muy bueno tener amigos influyentes y famosos en ese mundo donde él se movía.

Cuando dejó de grabar un rato más tarde, notó cómo le dolía el brazo de haberlo tenido tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Ya tenía material más que de sobra, así que fue al despacho de Jensen para soltar la cámara y dejarlo allí a buen recaudo mientras terminaba la fiesta. Era allí donde editaba y seleccionaba algunas cosas antes de mandárselas a Osric y donde guardaba todo el equipo de trabajo. Al llegar se topó con Jensen. Le pareció raro verle allí puesto que él apenas usaba el despacho y por eso se lo había cedido.

\- ¿Huyendo de la gente? -lo saludó al entrar. Comenzó a dejar cosas encima de la mesa y sobre la estantería del fondo.

Jensen se movió en la silla giratoria. Llevaba un vaso en la mano que estaba vacío y sus movimientos eran algo erráticos.

\- No. Te estaba esperando, Misssshah -arrastró las palabras y sonrió, haciendo gala de una borrachera importante.

Misha levantó una ceja y se volvió al oírle.

\- Creo que has bebido más de la cuenta.

\- Y tú qué sabrás si no me has prestado atención en toda la noche.

\- ¿Estás celoso? -Misha frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué venía ese comportamiento.

\- No -sonrió-. Sí.

\- Te estás contradiciendo -el tono seco de Misha dio a entender que no estaba para tonterías-. Deberías irte a la cama a dormir la mona.

Jensen se levantó de la silla, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y caminó hacia él, desafiante. Misha lo vio llegar, pero no se apartó. De pronto se sintió aprisionado contra la pared que había tras él.

\- Parece que hoy te has divertido.

\- Sí -le respondió sin saber a dónde quería llegar-. Me lo he pasado bien.

Jensen se lamió los labios.

\- ¿Mejor o peor que cuando te corriste mirándome en la piscina?

Misha no supo qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

\- Pero yo también lo pasé bien -se acercó mucho más a él, hasta casi rozarle los labios con los suyos-. Esa noche me masturbé pensando en ti. Tres veces.

\- Jensen... -Misha quería pararle. Sabía que, estando en condiciones normales, jamás le habría hecho una declaración como esa-. Vete a la cama.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- Así no.

Jensen terminó de avanzar lo poco que le quedaba y lo besó. Apenas hubo posado los labios encima de los suyos, Misha lo agarró de los brazos y lo echó hacia atrás de mala manera.

\- ¡Vete a la cama, Jensen! -parecía muy disgustado y le temblaba una vena en le cuello-. No te lo voy a repetir más.

\- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hablarme así? -Jensen volvió a colocarse ante él, ésta vez con una cara totalmente distinta a la de antes. Parecía que fueran a llevarle los demonios-. Me parece que no hace falta que te recuerde que estás trabajando para mí -escupió-. Coge la cámara y vuelve a la fiesta a grabar.

\- No trabajo para ti, Jensen, sino para la HBO.

\- Pero ahora mismo soy tu jefe más directo, ¿no? ¿Qué cara crees que pondrían en tu cadena si les llamo y les digo que no quieres hacer tu trabajo?

Misha se mordió el labio inferior. Era eso o darle un puñetazo en la cara, así que decidió coger la cámara y salir de allí antes de que se arrepintiera de no partirle la nariz a ese gilipollas.

 

El resto de la noche no mejoró. Muy lejos de marcharse a su habitación, Jensen estuvo toda la noche hablando con unos y con otros, más borracho que otra cosa. También se restregó y magreó con algunos de sus colegas que estaban más pedos incluso que él. A la cuenta, eso era algo normal en ellos. A Misha le pareció repulsivo.

Casi amanecía cuando la batería de la cámara no dio más de sí y se apagó. Era la última que tenía disponible así que, por mucho que se empeñara Jensen en que siguiera grabando, no podía hacerlo. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para irse de allí. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo antes. Cuando atravesó el salón para irse a su dormitorio, vio a Jensen sentado en el sofá acompañado por varios de sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos demasiado borrachos para estar despiertos. Prácticamente todo el mundo se había ido ya. Sólo quedaban algunos desperdigados por la casa y otros que no se acordaban de dónde vivían.

Caminó decidido hacia él y le quitó un cigarrillo que tenía en la mano. Eso le cabreó; un par de días atrás, cuando Jared pasó con ellos todo el día, Jensen les confesó que le había costado mucho dejar de fumar y que, aunque habían pasado varios años, aún lo echaba de menos. No podía permitir que todo ese tiempo que había estado sin fumar un cigarrillo fuera para nada.

\- Levántate -le ordeno cuando estuvo de pie a su lado-. Vamos a la cama.

Jensen estaba demasiado ebrio para responder con claridad.

\- Sabía que al final caerías en mis redeshhh -intentó levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue hundirse más en el sofá- Este sofá se mueve.

\- Claro -Misha le tiró de los brazos y lo levantó. Se lo cargó sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación dejando tras él risotadas y chistes demasiado groseros como para ser recordados.

\- Bájame, perra -Jensen apenas podía hablar estando en esa posición con el estómago tan apretado-. Vaya, desde esta perspectiva tienes un buen culito.

Misha lo ignoró durante todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar al dormitorio de Jensen. Una vez allí, se paró en seco delante de la cama para soltarle luego sobre el colchón como si fuera un saco de patatas. Jensen se quedó sobre la cama, tumbado de lado, agarrándose el estómago.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar -se contrajo sobre sí mismo, pero no hizo ningún amago de levantarse para ir al baño.

Misha fue lo suficientemente rápido al levantarle y arrastrarle hacia el retrete a lo justo cuando Jensen comenzó a vomitar hasta la primera papilla.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así; sosteniéndole la frente para que no se la golpeara contra el borde cada vez que tenía una arcada. Cuando el estómago de Jensen volvió a su sitio, Misha lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hacia la cama, ésta vez soltándole con mucho más cuidado que antes.

\- Lo siento -la voz de Jensen llegó hecha un susurro desde algún punto de la cama. Hundido como estaba entre las sábanas, mareado, y aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, fue una suerte que aún pudiera hablar-. Me he comportado como un capullo, pero no podía...

\- Ahora es momento de descansar -lo cortó-. Mañana tendrás tiempo de sobra para decir lo que quieras-. O pasado mañana, da igual.

Misha seguía molesto con él y Jensen lo notó.

\- Lo siento de verdad -repitió.

\- Que sí -Misha le quitó las botas y las tiró al lado. Luego se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Hasta mañana.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas! -gritó-. Por favor.

Misha se volvió sin poder evitar lanzar un suspiro haciendo uso de su paciencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Quiero que te quedes -le pidió-. Por favor.

Misha se mordió el labio inferior no sabiendo qué hacer. Al final decidió tumbarse a su lado. No era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo, pero temía que ese borracho intentara encenderse otro cigarrillo y al final acabara prendiéndole fuego a la casa.

\- Gracias -Jensen rodó sobre la enorme cama para acercarse a él. Luego se acopló a su lado tumbándose junto a él para abrazarle el pecho buscando así una posición más cómoda-. Gracias, Misha.

Misha cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

\- Prométeme -hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando-. Prométeme que no vas a volver a beber como lo has hecho hoy, Jensen. Ni a fumar.

\- Te lo prometo -Jensen hundió la cara contra su costado y suspiró-. Te lo prometo.

\- Te creo -susurró. Porque necesitaba creerle y porque sabía que Jensen, en un estado normal, podría hacerlo.

Apenas dejaron de hablar, ambos cayeron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, el de Misha más reparador, el de Jensen era mejor no hablar.

 

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente se sintió como si hubiera un enano martilleando un lado de su cabeza. Le dio una arcada pero pudo contenerse sin vomitar. De cualquier forma ya no le quedaba nada en el estómago para echar. Posiblemente hubiera sido su fétido aliento el que le hubiera dado náuseas.

Misha seguía a su lado, profundamente dormido y ajeno a todo. Lo miró acordándose de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, avergonzado de lo que estaba recordando.

Se deslizó con cuidado sobre la cama para salir de ella sin despertar a Misha y lo miró. Pese a cómo se había portado con él la noche anterior, éste se había quedado a dormir con él, y eso que no se lo merecía.

Cogió algo de ropa limpia, su champú y su gel, y se fue al baño de servicio. No quería despertar a Misha antes de tiempo, ya no sólo para que siguiera descansando, sino porque no tenía huevos aún de enfrentarse a él.

Tras el baño se sintió mucho mejor. Ahora sólo necesitaba una buena taza de café tamaño industrial y entonces empezaría a ver qué hacía con su vida.

 

 

 

Misha se despertó bastantes horas más tarde. Parpadeó confundido porque no sabía dónde se encontraba. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado, miró hacia un lado buscando a Jensen, pero no lo encontró.

Doliéndole todo el cuerpo, se arrastró para salir de la cama y ver qué hora era. El teléfono móvil se le había quedado sin batería y no había relojes por ninguna parte.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, enchufó el móvil al cargador y lo encendió. A los pocos segundos, un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas le llenaron la pantalla. ¿Pero qué hora era? ¿Habría dormido tanto? Entonces decidió llamar a Mark, que era el que más había insistido en ponerse en contacto con él.

\- Hola, Mark -lo saludó notando la boca pastosa al hablar-. ¿Me buscabas?

\- ¿Que si te buscaba? -Mark apretó un botón del mando de la tele y puso en silencio la serie que estaba viendo. Menos mal que ese capítulo de Gossip Girl ya lo había visto-. ¿Tú sabes qué hora es?

\- Lo cierto es que no -bostezó ruidosamente.

\- Amanda ha estado preguntando por ti todo el día. Está algo preocupada por lo que tienes -le informó-. ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Dime por Dios que tienes algo jugoso y que los amigos de Jensen no son un par de cerebritos que se pusieron a hacer sudokus toda la noche.

\- No, no -sonrió-. Ya sabes cómo es la gente famosa; les invitas a tu casa y se beben hasta el agua de los floreros.

\- Genial. Estoy deseando que se lo mandes a Osric para verlo.

\- Me doy una ducha, desayuno algo y me pongo a ello.

\- ¿Desayunar? -Mark se rió de él-. ¿Tú qué hora te crees que es?

 

Misha bajó a la cocina para desayunar, comer, cenar o lo que fuera que hubiera en la nevera. No sabía si iba a encontrarse con Jensen allí, así que dudó si le apetecía hablar con él tan pronto o no. Tarde o temprano tendrían que verse, eso estaba claro, pero aún no sabía qué iba a decirle. No estaba enfadado precisamente, pero no le había gustado cómo lo había tratado Jensen, y aunque esa salida de tono se lo achacaba a la masiva ingesta de alcohol que había bebido, eso no excusaba lo que había hecho.

Al final bajó a la cocina. Cuando entró, la empleada del hogar que tenía Jensen contratada varios días a la semana lo saludó con un marcado acento mexicano.

\- ¿Le preparo la cena?

\- ¿No está Jensen? -preguntó, sabiendo que, a esa hora, la cena ya estaba más que lista.

\- No. Ha salido al medio día de viaje. Lo llamó su representante, Kim, y le dijo que tenía una entrevista en no sé dónde -la mujer se dio con la mano abierta en la frente intentando recordar-. Ah, no recuerdo qué programa me ha dicho, pero era algo que estaban esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pues con la borrachera que había pillado Jensen la noche anterior, habría que verlo hoy, pero ese ya no era asunto suyo.

\- Antes de irse, el señor me dijo que mientras él estuviera ausente, por favor se sintiera como en su casa -la buena mujer le puso un enorme plato de verduras y huevo revuelto por delante-. Espero que le guste la cena.

\- Estoy seguro -le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la isleta de la cocina. Que Jensen hubiera pensado en él antes de irse hizo que se sintiera un poco extraño. Cogió con el tenedor algo de verdura y se lo llevó a la boca-. Delicioso -sonrió-. ¿Está usted casada?

La mujer se sonrojó y se quedó con él charlando mientras cenaba aunque ya hubiera pasado su turno de trabajo. Cuando acabó, Misha la acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de ella hasta el día siguiente. De pronto se sintió solo en una casa tan grande. Se volvió y miró todo el salón y la terraza, ahora todo recogido y limpio, como si apenas unas horas atrás aquello no hubiera parecido un zoológico. Fue hacia el despacho de Jensen y se puso a trabajar. Normalmente las ediciones las hacía Osric, pero había ocasiones en que le gustaba hacerlas a él, sobre todo cuando no estaba muy seguro del material que tenía. La noche anterior no había bebido nada de nada puesto que había estado trabajando, pero gracias al gran desfase de Jensen, no podía recordar nada más. Con calma, se sentó y uno a uno fue viendo todo el material que tenía.

La primera parte estaba muy bien. Había conocido a gente muy agradable e incluso algunos le habían contado chistes y hablado a la cámara. La segunda parte, la parte de Jensen, era mejor echarla a una pila y prenderle fuego. Viéndole, Misha se cabreó por lo sucedido. Él no tenía la culpa, pero se sentía responsable y no sabía por qué. ¿Era posible que Jensen realmente hubiera estado celoso y por eso había acabado así? Para estar celoso había que sentir algo y él, de ninguna de las maneras, le había dado a entender nunca nada. Entonces... ¿a qué vino sus palabras? Tampoco quiso recordar cuando le dijo que sabía lo que había hecho en la piscina, ni lo que Jensen le había confesado que había hecho esa misma noche en su cama. Tres veces. ¿En serio? ¿Tan despistado estaba que ya no notaba las señales, o es que Jensen no le había mostrado ninguna? Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Mark.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme hoy tranquilo? -Mark bajó el volumen de Pretty Little Liars y volvió a la carga-. Quizás tu horario de trabajo empiece ahora, pero yo llevo todo el día aguantando a mujeres menopáusicas como para tener que aguantarte a ti al final de día.

\- Yo también te quiero, Mark. Y a tu mujer también por soportarte. Escucha, ¿cómo de apurados vamos con la emisión?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

\- Tú dímelo.

\- Hmmmm pues tenemos unos cinco días de margen. Puede que una semana. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sólo voy a mandarte algunas escenas de la fiesta. Como un avance.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No se había celebrado ya?

\- Tú hazme caso.

\- Bueno, pero cuando Amanda o alguna de las jefas quieran saber qué pasa, te las verás tú con ellas.

\- Sin problemas -Misha colgó la llamada y enseguida se puso a trabajar en lo que se le había ocurrido, pero para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente, necesitaba la aprobación de Jensen. Ojalá no tardase demasiado en volver.

 

 

 

Jensen volvió a casa dos días más tarde. Había cogido el primer vuelo que salía por la mañana y apenas una hora y media más tarde ya estaba en casa. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, se imaginó a Misha esperándole en el sofá para echarle la bronca, pero no fue así. Le llegaron ruidos de platos desde la cocina y varias risas, así que fue a ver. Al llegar, se encontró con la empleada del hogar y su ayudante sentadas en los taburetes de la isleta, comiendo. Misha les estaba sirviendo algo directamente de una sartén al plato. Cuando las mujeres lo vieron se levantaron de un salto, asustadas porque eso les hiciera perder el puesto de trabajo.

\- Señor Ackles -comenzó-, el señor Collins nos ha hecho el desayuno, pero nosotras... nosotras ya mismo nos íbamos a... a limpiar. A limpiar la casa.

La otra chica estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada. Misha lo hizo por ella.

\- Jensen, ya has llegado. Ven, siéntate con nosotros. He hecho el desayuno y casualmente ha sobrado para ti.

\- Nosotras nos vamos... -las mujeres comenzaron a retirarse pero Misha las detuvo.

\- ¿Vais a hacerme el feo de no comeros el desayuno después de que os lo haya hecho? -bromeó-. Jensen no va a despediros por esto, ¿verdad, Jensen? No cuando he sido yo la que os ha obligado a salir de la cocina para cocinar.

\- Comed tranquilas, no pasa nada -anunció-. Voy a subir a darme una ducha -luego miró a Misha sin levantar la mirada del monstruo de las galletas que había dibujado en su camiseta-. Ya he desayunado, pero gracias.

Mientras se marchaba, oyó a lo lejos la voz de Misha continuando con la conversación por donde lo había dejado. Aunque no parecía para nada enfadado, sabía que le debía una explicación y una disculpa. Al menos ahora había ganado treinta minutos extras antes de enfrentarse a él.

Cuando bajó, cuarenta y tres minutos más tarde, Misha estaba sentado en el sofá del salón. Estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno y parecía muy concentrado. Al verle llegar, levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Tienes mejor pinta que la última vez que te vi, y no me refiero a hace un rato cuando llegaste a casa como si fueras la bestia de La Bella y la Bestia.

\- Ya -lo cortó intentando decir lo que tenía en mente cuanto antes-. Te debo una disculpa, Misha. Mi comportamiento la noche de la fiesta dejó mucho que desear y no te traté con el respeto que te mereces -con las manos en los bolsillos, Jensen parecía sentirlo de veras. Misha permaneció callado, lo que hizo que el otro siguiera hablando-. No voy a excusarme en que bebí demasiado. Simplemente me pasé y no consideré las consecuencias de mis palabras -agachó la cabeza una vez hubo terminado el discurso-. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Misha cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado para ponerse de pie. Una vez frente a frente con Jensen, lo miró a los ojos.

\- Yo siento haberme corrido en tu piscina -soltó.

Los dos parpadearon tras las palabras de Misha y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a reírse por la situación.

Estuvieron un buen rato a carcajada limpia, tanto que a Jensen había comenzado a dolerle la mandíbula. Misha tuvo que sentarse en el sofá por el dolor de costillas que le había entrado. Jensen lo imitó. Tras varios segundos así, al final lograron contenerse.

\- En serio -Misha intentaba que lo tomase en serio-. Lo siento. Que a ver, no es que lo sienta, porque me lo pasé pipa, pero lamento que fuera en tu piscina.

Y no en tu cama, pensó, pero no tuvo valor de decírselo.

Jensen quería decirle que él sentía lo de esas tres veces en su habitación pensando precisamente en ese momento, pero la verdad era que no lo lamentaba en absoluto. En lugar de eso sonrió.

\- Yo te falté al respeto, Misha. Lo mío es mucho peor. Además -añadió-, lo de la piscina nos divirtió a ambos.

Ese era el Jensen que conocía; educado, sincero y caballeroso. Ahora quedaba exponerle la idea que había tenido a ver si le daba su visto bueno.

\- Con respecto a lo de la fiesta, Jensen, quería comentarte algo.

Jensen se acomodó mejor en el sofá y lo miró, dándole a entender que era todo oídos.

\- He visto las imágenes de la fiesta y... bueno, algunas cosas son salvables, pero hay otras que preferiría no usarlas.

\- Donde salgo yo más concretamente, ¿no? -fue directo al grano-. No te culpo.

\- Bueno, dejemos el sentimiento de culpa de nuevo a un lado. He pensado que, para arreglarlo, podemos hacer otra fiesta. Ésta mucho más tranquila, y más intima que la anterior. Usaremos escenas de una y de otras para mezclarlas y... bueno, que quede algo vistoso sin necesidad de que vean tu peor lado.

Jensen asintió agradeciéndoselo mentalmente. Que hubiera pensando en él de esa manera y fuera a arreglarlo para que nadie supiera que la había pillado mortal esa noche hizo que sonriera pensando que le debía una.

\- ¿No tenías que haber entregado esas grabaciones ya?

\- Sí, pero he decidido darle emoción. El otro día estuve todo el día trabajando y, si hacemos una fiesta mañana o pasado, quizás podamos arreglar el estropicio de la otra.

Jensen asintió.

\- ¿Para cuando la quieres?

\- Tú mandas, pero cuanto antes, mejor -le guiñó un ojo.

 

 

 

Jensen organizó una fiesta sin su manager. No es que tuviera algo en contra de Kim, pero ésta vez quería que fuera privado; sus amigos de toda la vida, sus hermanos, que siempre lo habían apoyado en su carrera y varios amigos cercanos, en los que por supuesto se encontraba Jared. También quiso invitar a Osric y a Mark, y aunque Misha se opuso en un principio, acabó quedándose sin argumentos y aceptando finalmente a que asistieran.

\- Jensen, te presento a Mark y a Osric -Misha se echó a un lado para que los recién llegados pudieran saludarle.

\- Es un placer conoceros -Jensen les tendió la mano y se las estrechó cordialmente-. Misha me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros.

\- Habrá mentido, entonces -Mark le sonrió con retintín.

Misha aprovechó ese momento para llevarse a Jensen.

\- Chicos, ahora venimos -tiró de él para alegarle de allí-. Jensen, creo que Jared te andaba buscando.

\- Tus compañeros parecen muy simpáticos -Jensen se dejó guiar-. Y a Osric apenas se le nota el maquillaje.

Misha lo miró sin comprender, hasta que recordó lo que le había contado días atrás.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Es que ya ha aprendido a extenderse bien la base para que se difumine con el color de su piel.

\- La aerofagia tampoco se le nota.

\- Ya, bueno -Misha lo arrastró entre la gente buscando verdaderamente a Jared-. Si hubieras estado cinco minutos más con él no dirías lo mismo.

Encontraron a Jared en el despacho de Jensen, trasteando con la cámara de Misha.

\- Jared -Misha se alegró de encontrarle porque ya no sabía qué excusa decir para alejar a Jensen de sus amigos. Le quitó la cámara que tenía en las manos y la sostuvo mientras intentaba seguir con lo que tenía en mente-. ¿No me dijiste antes que estabas buscando a Jensen para no se qué de tu viaje a Nueva York?

\- Ah, es cierto -Jared recuperó el botellín de cerveza que había dejado a un lado para cotillear la cámara de Misha-. Voy a ir a Nueva York un par de semanas por cuestiones de trabajo y sé que te gusta mucho esa ciudad. ¿Te vienes?

Jensen se encogió de hombros mientra asentía.

\- Tendré que preguntarle a Kim por si tengo algún compromiso esa semana, sino cuenta conmigo.

\- Genial -se acabó la bebida y la miró con lástima. Luego sonrió-. Voy a por otra. ¿Queréis algo?

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

\- Paso.

\- No te he visto beber nada hoy -Jared lo miró con los ojos entornados-. No te estarás volviendo al bando de los chicos buenos, ¿no?

\- Descuida -le aseguró-. Ahí ya no me dejan entrar ni durmiendo.

Misha sonrió complacido. Jensen se acordaba de la promesa que le había hecho y lo estaba cumpliendo con firmeza.

\- Os veo luego, entonces.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el despacho, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato. Jensen incluso dio un paso hacia él acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Se inclinó levemente hacia delante, deseoso por darle un beso, pero entonces retrocedió varios pasos para atrás mientras se pasaba una mano por la comisura de la boca.

\- No es el momento, ¿verdad?

A Misha le costó salir de ese embrujo donde se había visto arrastrado por esos ojos verdes y retrocedió también, quizás algo más afectado que Jensen.

\- No, no lo es. Ahora no.

\- Ahora no -repitió Jensen, dejando en el aire el resto de la frase, dando a entender que ahora no, pero pronto. Fijó entonces los ojos en la cámara que Misha aún tenía en las manos-. ¿No vas a editarlo tú?

\- Esta tarjeta ya está editada. Sólo faltaría terminar la que voy a grabar con la fiesta de esta noche -caminó hacia la estantería para dejar la cámara allí y coger otra distinta.

Cuando fueron a salir del despacho, Jared llegó como un tifón donde ellos, arrastrándoles casi a su paso.

\- Jensen, tu hermano va a hacer el truco ese tan chulo con las manos. Necesitamos una foto tuya -miró por las estanterías rebuscando por ellas hasta que localizó una detrás de la cámara de Misha-. Ah, aquí.

Tiró de la foto y sin querer movió la cámara de su sitio haciendo que se resbalara de donde estaba puesta. Afortunadamente tenía muy buenos reflejos y la cogió al vuelo antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Qué manazas eres, Jared! -Jensen le palmeó la espalda cuando su amigo terminó de colocar la cámara donde estaba.

\- Ha sido la emoción -le dio un codazo a Misha cuando pasó por su lado-. También hace trucos con billetes de veinte.

\- ¿Multiplica los billetes de cincuenta? -Misha lo siguió saliendo del despacho-. Porque eso sí que me interesaría saberlo.

Cuando se fueron, apagaron la luz, y ninguno se dio cuenta de que, con el manoseo, Jared había encendido la cámara.

 

 

 

El resto de la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad. Nada que ver con la de días atrás. Los asistentes se marcharon pronto, la mayoría porque al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, y otros porque tenían que llegar a casa antes de que se fuera la canguro. Cuando la casa quedó completamente en silencio, Misha fue habitación por habitación dejándolo todo a oscuras. Hasta que llegó al despacho. Jensen salía en ese momento apagando la luz tras él y quedando iluminado por los alógenos del pasillo. Misha lo miró algo sorprendido por encontrárselo allí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacía falta. Con una urgencia nacida del deseo, los dos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, devorándose en cuanto sus labios se rozaron.

Jensen llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso. Misha no había pensado en otra cosa desde que lo vio por primera vez. Cuando sintió el aliento de Jensen sobre su piel, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de puro alivio. Luego no tuvo tiempo de nada más porque se vio arrastrado dentro del despacho de un empujón.

Ni siquiera encendieron la luz, no hacía falta. Con la luz del pasillo bastaba para ver lo justo y necesario.

Misha, con el torso apoyado sobre la mesa, sintió cómo tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo arrastrando también su ropa interior. Jensen tuvo que contenerse para no correrse allí mismo. Ni siquiera había terminado de abrirse la bragueta y ya estaba casi a punto. Se sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero y lo abrió. Cuando tuvo el preservativo entre los dedos, sopló ligeramente para colocar bien la punta y tiró de ella. Luego dejó libre su erección y se lo colocó. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando Misha eligió ese momento para arrimar su lindo trasero hacia él y frotarse sobre su polla. Otro roce más así y estaría perdido.

Extrajo de otro bolsillo un sobre de lubricante, lo abrió y untó un poco sobre el preservativo. El resto se lo echó en los dedos y comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Misha. Éste se volvió a arrimar a él, buscando su contacto y loco por un nuevo roce como si fuera un gato abandonado. Jensen no lo pensó más. Tampoco es que su cuerpo le hubiera dado muchas más opciones.

Le agarró las nalgas con las dos manos, separándolas, y palpándolas bajo su roce. Prietas, firmes y redondeadas, los músculos de Misha se contrajeron cuando sintió los dedos de ese hombre caer sobre su piel tras una opaca palmada. Gruñó y se mordió los labios esperando más. Jensen se lo dio.

Teniéndole cogido de la misma manera, acercó el pulgar a su entrada y lo acarició. El lubricante, unido a la excitación del momento, provocó que el dedo se deslizara prácticamente solo hacia su interior. Los músculos de Misha dieron la bienvenida de esa manera a Jensen; indicándole que estaba deseoso y preparado para el siguiente paso.

Jensen acercó la erección a su entrada sin apartar el pulgar. Entonces comenzó a penetrarle con calma, viendo cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba a él.

Misha jadeó lanzando una serie de _hmmmmms_ que llenaron todo el despacho haciendo que Jensen sonriera complacido. Si de algo podía alardear era de tener una buena polla. Quizás no fuera excesivamente larga, pero su grosor superaba con creces la media. Que además hubiera añadido un dedo, fue un aliciente que sabía que Misha iba a apreciar. Y así fue.

Conforme el ritmo de ambos cuerpos fue aumentando, también lo hicieron sus jadeos. Jensen gruñía más que otra cosa, inhalaba por la nariz y soltaba el aire caliente y gastado por la boca.

Entonces comenzó a correrse.

El orgasmo le vino sin avisar. Normalmente notaba un calor muy intenso que iba aumentado cada más hasta que estallaba. Ésta vez lo tomó por sorpresa. Sólo atinó a agarrarse a las caderas de Misha con fuerza y empujar contra él una y otra vez.

Misha echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás hasta alcanzar parte del abdomen y la cadera de Jensen. Con eso le bastaba. Le hundió los dedos sobre la piel y le instó a aumentar el ritmo.

Jensen creyó que iba a volverse loco. Levantó una mano arrastrándola por toda la espalda hasta llegar a su hombro, lo agarró, y se hincó más y más, hasta que perdió la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba.

El orgasmo había podido con él, dejándole saciado y mareado. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado de caer sobre la espalda de Misha y debía de estar aplastándole. Se incorporó con pereza justo después de dejar un par de besos sobre su espalda. Agarró la base del condón para que no se le saliese y abandonó su cuerpo apretando los dientes. No quería hacerlo, pero era lo que tocaba. Le hizo un nudo y lo tiró con atino a la papelera que había al lado del escritorio.

Necesitaba quitarse la ropa. Estaba sudando y la camiseta se le había adherido a la piel. Se deshizo de ella de un par de tirones y luego fue a por la de Misha, hasta que lo dejó completamente desnudo. Éste apenas se había movido de la mesa. Aún le temblaba el cuerpo por todas las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, y eso que aún no había terminado. Jensen lo sabía, por eso le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó hasta sentarle en el borde mientras le devoraba los labios como si aún tuviera ganas de más.

Misha le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, incapaz de estar ni un sólo milímetro alejado de él.

\- Ahora quiero que te corras tú como me he corrido yo -su voz era más ronca y salvaje de lo habitual-, pero eso será en mi habitación -ronroneó bajo su mandíbula mientras la mordisqueaba-, donde pueda alcanzarte y tenerte otra vez.

Menos mal que estaba sentado, porque Misha pensó que el despacho había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Jensen lo había cogido a horcajadas y, como si no pesara nada, caminó con él hacia el pasillo dejando el despacho cerrado tras ellos.

Los focos alógenos del pasillo provocaron que entrecerraran los ojos por la intensa claridad de ese reducido espacio. Jensen lo aprisionó contra la pared buscando el interruptor sin lograrlo, lo que hizo que se demorara más de lo previsto.

\- Jensen -Misha jadeó notando que le faltaba el oxígeno-. No puedo más. Por favor.

\- Mi habitación no está muy lejos -intentó calmarle sin éxito.

\- No. No -enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para apresarle y besarle-. Por favor.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no si él mismo tampoco podía contenerse? Duro de nuevo como si no se hubiera corrido en años, Jensen volvió a hundirse dentro de él, ésta vez sin necesitar nada más que un ligero movimiento de caderas. Una húmeda calidez le dio la bienvenida, éste vez con más intensidad que antes. Los preservativos podían ser ultra ligeros, extra finos y mil cosas más, pero nada podía compararse con la sensación de sentirle sin que hubiera algo entre ellos.

\- No me he puesto condón, pero tranquilo, ya me he corrido antes y me he limpiado.

Esas palabras parecieron provocar un efecto extraño en Misha, que lo apretó con las piernas y lo aprisionó dentro de él llevándole a otro grado de tortura.

\- Dios -gimió alcanzando la polla de Misha en su puño mientras comenzaba a proporcionarle placer.

\- _Jen, Jen, Jen_ -Misha no atinó a decir nada más mientras comenzaba a correrse entre los cuerpos de ambos, manchando la mano y los dedos de Jensen de paso.

Jensen apretó los dientes.

\- No, no, no -negó una y otra vez, pero no le sirvió de nada; a los pocos segundos notaba que se corría de nuevo sin remedio dentro de Misha, ésta vez sin condón y sin ninguna clase de protección-. Joder -carraspeó intentando que le volviera la voz-. Soy gilipollas.

Misha sonrió, volviendo en sí tras esos segundos en la gloria.

\- Es lo que siempre he deseado escuchar después de un buen polvo.

\- Misha. Me he corrido, y no llevo condón.

Misha lo miró fijamente durante un segundo.

\- ¿Tengo que alarmarme por algo o estás sano?

\- Estoy cien por cien sano -le aseguró-, pero sino me crees...

Misha lo besó para callarle la boca. Cuando notó que ya no intentaba seguir hablando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió sobre sus labios.

\- Me fio de ti. Yo también estoy sano -le garantizó-. Así que no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada.

Visiblemente más calmado, Jensen fue ahora el que lo besó, respirando aliviado sobre sus labios.

\- En ese caso -se incorporó y lo llevó con él aún enganchado a su cintura-. Permíteme.

Misha levantó las cejas sorprendido mientras se dejaba llevar hacia el piso superior.

\- ¿Me llevas a tu cuarto?

\- Mejor -le besó el cuello perdiéndose en el aroma de ese hombre-. Te llevo a la ducha. Que no se diga que no limpio todo lo que ensucio.

Misha se rió. Cuando llegaron al baño, se bajó de sus caderas y notó una placentera sensación en el trasero.

\- Si lo llego a saber me habría ensuciado más.

Jensen estaba abriendo el grifo de la ducha cuando escuchó sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta para responderle.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de ensuciarte más si quieres.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces.

 

 

 

Jensen se despertó con una gloriosa sensación en el cuerpo. Se desperezó como un gato y se quedó tumbado en la cama mirando el techo. Hacía siglos que no se sentía así de bien; Relajado, de buen humor y sin necesitar con urgencia un café doble antes de ser persona.

El causante de esa sensación de bienestar estaba tumbado boca abajo a su lado. Sin nada que lo cubriera, Misha tenía las piernas estiradas cual largo era y descansaba la cabeza sobre una almohada muy plana. Tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado y aún estaba dormido.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Jensen recordó lo que le había liado Misha en la ducha y se sonrojó un poco por lo vivido allí dentro, pero al diablo con todo. Se lo había pasado más que bien, ambos, y eso era lo que contaba.

Se puso los pantalones del chándal y bajó al despacho. Volvió a sonrojarse al encontrar la ropa abandonada de cualquier manera sobre el suelo. Recogió las prendas y las echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Luego fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero el timbre de la puerta hizo que se desviara de camino.

\- Buenos días -Osric le saludó con una encantadora sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza algo formal-. Espero no haber venido demasiado pronto.

Jensen parpadeó. ¿Había quedado con él y no se acordaba? Al notar que dudaba, Osric se lo aclaró todo.

\- Había quedado con Misha en que vendría a buscar las grabaciones para el programa. Creo que tengo una parte para editar.

\- Ah, sí. Pasa, pasa, por favor -Jensen recordó las palabras de Misha la noche anterior-. ¿Te apetece un café o algo para desayunar? Nos ha sobrado más de la mitad de la tarta que encargamos.

Osric negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias -lo siguió hacia el despacho-. Ya sé que queda media tarta. La otra mitad nos la comimos Jared y yo.

\- Entonces me sorprende que Jared no haya acabado con la tarta entera.

\- Lo intentó, pero luego tu amigo Steve comenzó a contarnos lo que le pasó en su última gira...

\- Ya -Jensen cogió la cámara de la estantería y sacó la tarjeta de memoria para dársela al chico-. Ésta es la que ya está editada. Y ésta -caminó hacia la mesa-, es la de la fiesta de anoche.

\- Perfecto -Osric guardó cada una en un bolsillo-. Gracias.

\- ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscar a Misha? Creo que aún está durmiendo, pero puedo despertarle.

Con ese “creo” quiso disimular porque de sobra sabía que Misha estaba aún en su cama, profundamente dormido, completamente desnudo, y aún revoloteando en la gloria donde lo había llevado un par de horas atrás. Repetidas veces, además.

\- No te preocupes, no le despiertes. Con esto ya me vale. Si tengo alguna duda le llamaré, gracias.

\- Como quieras -Jensen lo acompañó y lo despidió cerrando la puerta tras él-. Pues yo sigo sin verle nada raro a este chico...

Antes de volver al dormitorio pasó por la cocina. Se preparó un café para él y un té para Misha, cortó un trozo bastante generoso de tarta de la noche anterior, puso dos cucharitas, y sirvió un par de zumos de naranja. Con la bandeja diestramente en una mano, subió a su cuarto.

Misha seguía dormido. Aún boca abajo, parecía que no se le había movido ni un pelo.

Jensen dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirarle. Esa piel clara y tersa era incluso mucho más increíble de cerca. Sin poderlo evitar, bajó la cabeza y le dio un suave y húmedo beso en una nalga. Esa fue la idea original. Al final acabó dándole un pequeño mordisco.

\- ¿Así despiertas a todas tus victimas? -Misha se dio media vuelta y se quedó tumbado boca arriba a su lado sin importarle estar completamente desnudo.

\- Sólo a los que tienen un trasero como el tuyo -le guiñó el ojo. Se agachó y cogió la taza de té para dársela-. Buenos días.

\- Buenos días -Misha aceptó el té. Sostuvo la taza entre las manos y le dio dos sorbos para comprobar que estaba como a él le gustaba-. Gracias -en ningún momento hizo el amago de taparse.

Jensen cogió su zumo y se bebió la mitad. Era curioso, pero normalmente necesitaba medio litro de café negro, bautizado por Jared como “petroleo”, para poder llegar a media mañana con algo de humor. Hoy sin embargo, el café no le llamaba para nada. Se había levantado tan bien que no lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta? -alzó el plato sin esperar respuesta y lo dejó a su lado sobre la cama-. Según me han dicho estaba muy buena.

Misha asintió.

\- ¿No la has probado?

\- No. Esta semana no como dulces.

Misha sonrió, pero cuando vio que Jensen hablaba en serio, comenzó a reírse más aún.

\- ¡No te rías! -Jensen terminó de beberse el zumo antes de seguir defendiéndose-. Cuando escribo no entreno todo lo que debo, y eso se nota, así que mientras tanto, nada de tartas ni dulces para mí.

\- ¿Sí? -Misha dejó la taza medio vacía sobre la mesita de noche y se volvió a recostar sobre la almohada-. Eso es porque no lo estás haciendo bien.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Verás -Misha alargó el brazo hacia el centro de la cama donde estaba el plato con el trozo de tarta-, si quieres algo, pero sabes que no debes, tienes que compensarlo con otra cosa.

Jensen meditó sus palabras unos segundos y luego asintió.

\- Continúa.

\- Si quieres comer tarta -hundió dos dedos en la cremosa nata de la superficie y se los llevó a la boca-, quémala luego.

Misha se lamió los dedos con lentitud, saboreando cada molécula de la nata y de su piel como si fuera el manjar más delicioso. Luego volvió a deslizar los dedos por la tarta, ésta vez por alrededor, capturando de nuevo esa espuma blanca y dulce.

\- ¿Quieres? -le sonrió con picardía-. Te lo serviré en tus sitios favoritos -con pereza, se pasó los dedos suavemente por el labio inferior, la mandíbula, el hueco del cuello, el lunar que tenía sobre su pezón derecho, el abdomen junto a la cadera y, finalmente, en el glande. Acabó mirándole mientras chupaba lo que había sobrado en los dedos-. Estoy de oferta.

La broma le causó gracia, y Jensen acabó riéndose mientras se quitaba la ropa. No lo dudó un instante, ni siquiera se lo replanteó; iba a comerse esa nata e iba a hacerle el amor luego, sí o sí.

 

Se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas y se agachó sobre él para lamer todo lo que había manchado. Comenzar con los labios no fue fácil, sobre todo porque Misha se lo complicó besándole él también, gimiendo entre dientes.

\- Si sigues gimiendo así -Jensen terminó de lamer la mandíbula y bajó al hueco del cuello, donde comenzaba la clavícula-, no voy a poder chupar toda la nata que me estás ofreciendo. Y es una auténtica lástima.

\- Está bien, pero dejarás que me mueva al menos, ¿no?

No hubo respuesta a eso porque Jensen bajó al pezón para lamer ese descarado lunar.

Tal y como había prometido, Misha no dijo ni mu, pero tuvo que morderse los labios para poder conseguirlo. Veía a Jensen bajar por su cuerpo mientras se ponía a cien. Como tardase mucho en llegar al último montón de nata, ésta ya se habría derretido.

 

Jensen se tomó su tiempo. Había llegado a las caderas de ese hombre, uno de sus sitios favoritos sin duda. La piel era suave y tersa al tacto. Tocarla era caer rendido a sus pies. Cuando le dio un húmedo lametón sobre el abdomen, Misha contrajo la espalda, sacando el pecho hacia fuera y separándose ligeramente de la cama.

\- Creo que ésta es la nata más rica que he probado nunca -con un tono de voz más grave del habitual, Jensen se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se las flexionó. Misha ya tenía una erección completa que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad-. ¿No crees?

Fue a contestar, pero la boca de ese hombre se lo impidió, más concretamente su lengua. Ver y sentir esa cálida humedad en su glande para luego ser acariciado de esa manera no tenía nombre. Misha sólo pudo respirar profundamente por la nariz sin apartar los ojos de él en ningún momento.

\- ¿Sabes? -Jensen acercó una mano hacia la tarta, se embadurnó los dedos con más nata y se lo llevó a los labios para lamerlos. Cuando los hubo saboreado, lo miró-. Has acertado bastante bien con la mayoría de mis zonas favoritas, pero te has olvidado la más importante.

Misha lo vio alargar el brazo hacia la tarta y mancharse de nuevo los dedos.

\- ¿Cuál? -jadeó sin salirle apenas la voz.

Jensen tenía esa expresión en la cara que indicaba a todas luces que lo próximo que iba a suceder no iba a ser bueno. Entonces le deslizó los dedos entre las nalgas para mancharle todo el orificio de nata.

\- Éste -y sin darle tiempo a responder, se las separó para hacerse hueco y hundió la cabeza para lamer la nata que acababa de poner.

Misha apoyó las manos sobre el colchón para elevar el torso. También podía haberlo hecho sin usar los brazos, pero eso le sirvió para agarrarse a las sábanas y no salir así disparado hacia el techo. Notaba la lengua de Jensen incursionar curiosa en él, abriéndole poco a poco, con suavidad, mientras lamía lo que quedaba de nata. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a mover las caderas. Ya que no podía hacer ni un mísero ruido, lo único que le quedaba era moverse. Y vibrar. Sentía como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia y estuviera haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

Jensen levantó la cabeza apenas un poco para mirarle. Misha miraba hacia el techo, se mordía los labios y el pecho le subía y bajaba acelerado. Con la mandíbula apretada y la garganta tragando los restos de saliva que fabricaba su cuerpo para hidratarse, Jensen lo observaba desde esa posición intentando contenerse. Apartó la lengua y aprovechó la lubricación natural de su cuerpo para deslizar un dedo y luego otro.

\- ¡Jen! -Misha se arqueó. La urgencia de su voz indicaba que estaba llegando al borde del precipicio.

Sin esperar más, acabó trepando sobre su cuerpo hasta acomodarse entre sus caderas. Guiando su erección hacia la necesitada entrada, Jensen se coló en él de un único y certero golpe. Luego se quedó quieto, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Misha se adaptaba a su miembro.

\- _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ -Misha elevó las caderas. Necesitaba urgentemente sentirle más, que lo follara una y otra vez hasta que no quedase nada de él.

Comenzó a ondear el cuerpo bajo el de Jensen y eso fue la perdición de ambos.

-Misha, joder -se quejó. Quería aguantar más, hacerle sufrir, sentirle, pero todo eso quedó olvidado cuando empezó a moverse. Ya no hubo nada más, sólo los descarados sonidos de los cuerpos entrechocando el uno contra el otro y las respiraciones jadeantes de ambos.

Apenas tardó varios minutos más en correrse. Sintió cómo explotaba dentro de él, llenándole e inundándole por completo. Pensar en que era suyo y solamente suyo provocó que el orgasmo se intensificara de alguna manera y aguantara un poco más. Cuando todo pasó, abrió los ojos y comprobó que los ojos azules de ese hombre lo miraban fijamente. Sabía que Misha no había terminado, y no se lamentaba. Ahora iba a encargarse de él.

Salió de su cuerpo con cuidado, midiendo milímetro a milímetro. Le gustaba ver la expresión en la cara del otro, suplicando que se quedase un poco más y loco por terminar él también.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y lo acogió en la boca. De un solo intento lo abarcó hasta el fondo, hasta que su garganta hizo un acto reflejo por la sensación, no obstante siguió un poco más.

Misha se contrajo. Estaba a punto de terminar, e imaginar su semen deslizándose por la garganta de Jensen lo volvió loco.

-Jen... voy a...

Jensen se apartó y lo agarró con una mano mientras comenzaba a masturbarle. Se agachó para lamerle la entrada a la par que le introducía un par de dedos. Misha abrió más las piernas siendo incapaz de controlarse.

\- No -jadeó-. Jensen, no...

Pero Jensen no paró. Giró la muñeca diestramente y apretó el agarre, hasta que Misha comenzó a correrse entre sus dedos. Con la mano seguía incursionando en él a la par que lo lamía. Los espasmos provocaron que su semen saliera en pequeñas hileras que llegaban a su lengua para ser absorbidas sin ningún prejuicio. Impaciente por más, aceleró el ritmo y le obligó a darle hasta la última gota que él antes le había proporcionado.

Cuando todo acabó, se incorporó quedándose de rodillas entre sus piernas. Tenía la barbilla manchada de saliva y semen, y las dos manos también. Le soltó la erección que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza y se llevó los dedos a los labios, pero antes se volvió hacia Misha para mirarle con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Tenías razón; esto compensa mil veces todo lo demás -y se llevó los dedos a la boca para lamerlos.

 

 

 

La HBO y otras muchas cadenas dieron un respiro a muchas de sus series y programas durante algo más de una semana por los juegos de invierno. Eso hizo que Jensen y Misha se tomaran las cosas con más calma grabando. Durante esa semana fueron prácticamente inseparables, llegando incluso a dormir juntos. Había sido todo un acontecimiento descubrirse el uno al otro y ahora estaban viviendo lo que sentían.

Para Jensen, su casa era su paraíso personal. Sus más allegados sabían que era gay, pero sus fans no, y no sabía qué podía pasar con su carrera si eso se llegase a saber. Muchos otros habían logrado seguir adelante, pero otros se habían hundido sin remedio, y es que en esa industria nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder.

 

La semana pasó demasiado rápido y de nuevo volvieron al trabajo.

Cuando Jensen se levantó al día siguiente, Misha aún estaba en su cama durmiendo. No quiso despertarle, así que salió del dormitorio mientras se ponía algo de ropa cómoda y caminó hacia el estudio. La noche anterior había dejado la letra de una canción a medias y quería terminarla.

En el estudio, su guitarra le esperaba sobre el suelo, al lado de un enorme cojín rojo, un par de vasos vacíos de whisky, y el cuaderno de Misha. Lo recogió todo y lo puso a un lado para luego seguir con su trabajo. Estaba a mitad de la composición cuando el teléfono de casa sonó. Alargó la mano para cogerlo y responder.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Jensen! -la voz de Kim sonó muy alterada al otro lado de la línea-. Si ibas a salir del armario por la puerta grande me lo podías haber dicho y así me hubiera preparado.

Jensen arrugó la frente porque no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, muchacho. Esto puede costarnos tu carrera.

\- Kim -soltó la guitarra a un lado y se levantó-. De verdad que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Enciende la tele y pon la HBO. Lo están repitiendo de nuevo.

Jensen caminó con el inalámbrico por toda la casa hasta llegar al salón. Una vez allí encendió la tele y buscó el canal. Estaban en anuncios.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

\- Espera -la voz cortante de ella hizo que se quedara callado esperando.

Cuando volvieron de publicidad, un pequeño resumen de lo que había pasado hasta ahora dio lugar a lo que su representante quería que viera. Entonces salió el momento que había vivido con Misha en el despacho después de la fiesta. No se veía claramente porque sólo los alumbraba la luz del pasillo, pero se veía y se oía claramente que era él... follándose a otro hombre.

\- Dios -fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de sentir que se mareaba.

\- Eso mismo he dicho yo -Kim seguía algo alterada-. Entiendo que esta cadena es liberal, Jensen, pero podríamos haber llegado a un acuerdo más jugoso con ellos si me hubieras dicho que tenías pensado enseñarle a todo el mundo cómo te lo montas con los tíos.

\- ¡No sabía que me estaban grabando! -se defendió-. ¡Y por supuesto que no he pactado nada!

\- ¿El cámara te ha tendido una trampa entonces? Eso es denunciable, Jensen.

El cerebro de Jensen trabajaba a toda velocidad. No, Misha no le había engañado. No podía haberlo hecho.

\- Si quieres verlo entero -parecía que Kim le hubiera leído lo que pensaba-, lo tienes ya por todas partes en internet. Creo que en youtube estás rompiendo récords históricos.

Jensen abrió el portátil que estaba sobre la mesa y lo buscó, aunque apenas tuvo que hacerlo porque su video era noticia en todas partes. Con temple frío, le dio al play y lo visualizó por completo, aunque la clave estaba al principio de la grabación. Se veía cómo de pronto la cámara se encendía y Jared quitaba la mano mientras era empujado por Misha. Había sido su amigo quien, sin querer, había apretado el botón y lo había grabado todo.

\- Jensen -la voz de Kim lo sacó de la burbuja donde su mente se había metido-. Jensen. ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí -la voz apenas fue un susurro entrecortado.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Porque claro, me van a hacer miles de preguntas y tengo que saber qué responder. ¿Jensen? -lo llamó cuando notó que no le estaba haciendo ni caso-. ¿Jensen? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Perdóname, Kim. Luego te llamo -sin esperar a que le respondiera, Jensen colgó el teléfono, cogió el portátil y subió a su dormitorio donde Misha aún dormía.

\- Misha -lo llamó. Al no obtener respuesta, lo intentó un poco más alto-. Misha.

Misha abrió los ojos y parpadeó confundido. La cara de Jensen le indicó que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Sin explicarle nada, le puso el portátil sobre las piernas y le dio al play.

Misha vio todo el video sin decir nada, ni siquiera se movía. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza hacia Jensen.

\- ¿Cómo...? -no supo seguir. Que le hubiera despertado de esa manera hizo que el cerebro se le hubiera quedado colapsado.

\- Si te das cuenta al principio, Jared le dio con sus manazas y encendió la cámara. No nos dimos cuenta, y al día siguiente cuando vino Osric a por ella, le dije lo que tú me habías dicho, que ya estaba editada.

Misha cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Jensen. ¿Qué ha dicho la prensa?

\- Aún no lo sé. El disgusto que se va a llevar mi familia va a ser mortal -se lamentó-. Y mis fans. No sé cómo me va a repercutir en mi carrera.

\- ¿No saben que eres gay?

\- No.

Misha no lo entendía.

\- Cuando te propuse que te enrollaras con alguna chica para el show, me dijiste claramente que eras gay.

\- Te lo dije porque quería que lo superas -le aclaró-, no que lo supiera todo el mundo.

\- Lo siento -volvió a repetir Misha-. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Jensen no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar su familia. Pensar que ese video iba a llegar a manos de su abuela lo mortificó de la peor manera.

\- No -respondió derrotado-. Tengo que irme.

Misha no volvió a verle en todo el día. Salió de la cama, cambió las sábanas como si eso fuera a servir de algo, y estuvo esperando hasta que se hizo de noche. No podía hacer nada sin él. ¿Qué iba a grabar si no? Estar allí parado y sin él hacía que se sintiera como un intruso. Intentó improvisar, pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Jensen llegó bien avanzada la noche cerrando de un portazo tras él. Al otro lado de la cancela, varios periodistas habían estado esperándole todo el día para hacerle preguntas. Si al menos hubieran sido esos pocos... pero allá donde había ido lo habían acosado. Incluso por teléfono. Si hubiera tenido una pala, habría hecho un boquete y se habría escondido en él.

\- Jen -Misha se levantó del sofá cuando lo vio llegar. Dejó su cuaderno a un lado de cualquier manera y caminó hacia él-. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

\- No sé qué responderte; si mal o muy mal.

Misha se lamentó.

\- ¿Se lo han tomado todos muy mal?

\- Sí -se quejó pasándose una mano por la cara-. Los fans, mi familia, algunos de mis amigos que no lo sabían...

\- Se supone que tu familia tiene que apoyarte.

\- ¡No lo sabían, Misha! -Jensen no pudo controlar el nivel de voz ni la rabia que sentía-. Ni mi hermano sabía que era gay. Dime, ¿cómo le dirías a tus padres que existe ese video y que lo ha visto todo el mundo? ¿O cómo se lo dirías a tu abuela, una mujer de ochenta y tantos años que no sabe siquiera lo que es internet? Dime, Misha, ¿cómo?

\- Lo siento -fue lo único capaz de decir.

\- Quiero que te marches -La voz de Jensen retumbó en el salón provocando un poco de eco-. Sé que no tienes la culpa, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa ahora mismo. Cuanto menos me relacionen contigo o con nadie, mejor.

Esas palabras fueron como una jarra de agua helada sobre su cabeza. Asintió en silencio y caminó hacia su cuarto para recoger sus cosas. Cuando volvió al salón, Jensen seguía allí, pero ahora con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

\- ¿Has hablado con la cadena? -le preguntó intentando dejar todo en claro-. Si has firmado un contrato con ellos, no puedes romperlo así como a así o te harán pagar una fortuna.

\- Kim está negociando con ellos.

\- ¿Les has dicho... les has dicho que el otro de la grabación era yo?

Jensen se tomó lo que quedaba en el vaso antes de responder.

\- ¿Tampoco saben que eres gay?

\- Sí, lo sabe todo aquel que me conoce. No tengo por qué ocultarlo, pero tengo cláusulas en mi trabajo, Jensen, y acostarme con gente con la que trabajo es una de ellas. Pueden despedirme por esto -añadió.

\- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho, entonces?

Misha no entendía cómo ni por qué le hacía esa pregunta. ¿No estaba claro?

\- Porque no podía no hacerlo. Necesitaba estar contigo.

_Eres muy importante para mí._

Esas últimas palabras quedaron en su mente y no las dijo. No pudo.

\- Todo esto ha sido un error -se llenó de nuevo el vaso de whisky hasta la mitad y se lo bebió de un sorbo-. Nunca debió de haber ocurrido.

A Misha le dolieron esas palabras.

\- ¿Acostarte conmigo ha sido un error?

Jensen tuvo el atino de no responder, pero Misha exigía una respuesta.

\- ¡Respóndeme, Jensen! -caminó hacia él hasta quedar frente por frente-. Mírame a la cara y repíteme lo que acabas de decir.

Jensen levantó la cabeza, y al toparse con esos ojos azules, no pudo seguir engañándose más.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa -cerró los ojos y dejó caer los labios sobre la frente de Misha.

Misha no sabía si lo entendía o no. Lo que sentía era demasiado confuso como para poder tener algo en claro.

\- No pienses, Jensen. Sólo siente -murmuró sintiendo aún esos labios sobre la piel un poco más. Luego se separó para mirarle-. ¿Así es como quieres que termine esto?

\- Sí -respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- Que así sea, entonces -Misha se dio media vuelta y abandonó la casa. Ni siquiera miró a atrás. No podía, porque si lo hacía, sabía que no podría marcharse nunca.

Jensen se quedó con los ojos cerrados en medio del salón. Se sentía más miserable y sólo que nunca. Por suerte aún le quedaba otra botella de whisky en el mueble bar.

 

 

 

La vida siguió adelante. Pronto el escándalo del video de Jensen quedó olvidado. La mayoría de las fans se lo tomaron muy bien, incluso le preguntaban por las distintas redes sociales donde podían ponerse en contacto con él, que hicieran un segundo video, pero Jensen jamás respondía a ese tipo de comentarios.

Explicárselo a toda la familia no fue tan complicado, pero tuvo que pasar por el bochorno de tener que hacerlo. Sus hermanos lo comprendieron y lo apoyaron. Sus padres lo mismo, pero su abuela no estaba segura de saber lo que era ser gay. La pobre mujer ni siquiera entendía cómo podían estar dos hombres juntos, pero era su nieto, e iba a quererle por encima de todo.

Tampoco siguió grabando el programa. Su representante había llegado a un acuerdo con la cadena y habían cambiado los capítulos que quedaban de programa por varios especiales para las siguientes Navidades. Aceptó sin lugar a dudas.

Todo parecía que había vuelto a su sitio, así que volvió a componer, preparándose para el lanzamiento de su próximo disco. La fecha estaba muy próxima y no tenía claro aún cuál iba a ser el single principal.

Misha seguía en su cabeza, de hecho no se había ido nunca. No podía olvidar esos ojos azules y tristes que lo miraron por última vez en el salón. Lo echaba tanto de menos que desde entonces la casa no había vuelto a ser la misma sin él. Pensó que se acostumbraría enseguida. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo, así que no sería un problema volver a su rutina de siempre.

Se equivocaba.

Ese hombre había dejado un hueco demasiado grande en su casa y en su corazón, y no tenía ni idea de si iba a poner llenarlo algún día.

 

 

 

La noche estaba transcurriendo realmente lenta. Se había tumbado en el sofá a ver un rato la televisión y a intentar desbloquear la cabeza. Se había quedado atascado en una canción y no había forma de salir de ahí. Pensó en abandonarla y retomarla en algún momento más adelante, pero le gustaba demasiado como para echarla a un lado así sin más.

Cansado de no encontrar nada, apagó la tele y tiró el mando a sus pies sobre los cojines. El pequeño objeto plastificado se deslizó colándose por uno de los cojines laterales quedándose ahí atascado. Jensen gruñó porque tenía que sacarlo de ahí. No por nada en especial, sino porque la próxima vez que quisiera encender la tele no iba a saber dónde se encontraba.

Se puso a cuatro patas y caminó así hasta la otra punta del sofá. Metió la mano en un lateral y se topó con algo que no esperaba. Lo agarró con fuerzas y tiró. Era una libreta, pero no una cualquiera, sino la libreta de Misha donde escribía su libro. ¿Es que en todo ese tiempo no la había necesitado? Habían pasado dos meses desde todo aquello. ¿En serio que no había seguido escribiendo?

Recordó una de esas noche que se habían quedado tumbados en su cama, con las piernas entrelazadas y los cuerpos aún sudorosos y satisfechos tras hacer el amor, donde Misha le había contado lo ilusionado que estaba por escribir su libro de poemas y estaba decidido a publicarlo algún día. ¿Había abandonado esa idea? Pensar que él podía ser el causante le partió el alma un poco más.

 

Nunca lo había hecho. Siempre que había encontrado el cuaderno por alguna parte de la casa, se lo había devuelto a Misha sin intentar siquiera echarle un vistazo. Ahora no pudo refrenarse a mirar qué contenía.

La letra de Misha era algo alargada y en ocasiones desordenada. Una a una, fue pasando las hojas leyendo un trozo aquí y otro allá, hasta que llegó a un poema que tenía fecha de la noche en que durmieron juntos por primera vez. No podría olvidar jamás cómo lo despertó a la mañana siguiente ni lo bien que lo pasaron todo el día juntos en la cama, el uno junto al otro, siendo ellos mismos. El poema, a la cuenta escrito esa tarde, rezaba así:

 

_Puede que algún día alcancemos la luna._

_Los sueños serás nuestros._

_No habrá nada que nos detenga._

 

_Quiero mirar al futuro_

_y ver mis sueños realizados._

_Quiero tener suerte._

_Quiero ser yo._

 

_Algún día bailaremos al compás_

_de una música silenciosa._

_Puede que alguna noche bajen las estrellas a nuestros pies._

_Algún día tendremos alas para volar._

 

_Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

_y decirte que te amo._

_Que no me escuche todo aquel que no sueña,_

_pero algún día besaremos la luna._

 

_Algún día tendremos alas para volar._

_Algún día._

_Puede que algún día._

_O tal vez hoy._

 

Jensen no fue consciente de que un par de lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas hasta que la primera de ellas cayó sobre el papel. La limpió antes de estropear nada y cerró la libreta. Tenía que devolvérsela a Misha. Quería seguir indagando en ella, pero se sentía un intruso. Con cada palabra allí escrita, Misha había dejado un trozo de su corazón y de su alma. ¿Quién era él para leer aquello sabiendo que le había roto las dos cosas? Cansado, se marchó a su dormitorio dejando la libreta sobre el sofá.

 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, se duchó, y cogió el coche. Quería estar pronto en la HBO para localizarle y darle la libreta.

Durante el trayecto había ido pensado qué le diría. Había recreado mil versiones distintas por si había alguna que le fallase, pero nunca terminaba llegando a algo en claro. Ya no sólo estaba bloqueado escribiendo canciones, sino a la cuenta también inventando conversaciones en su mente. Bien.

Localizar la oficina en cuestión no le costó demasiado. Cuando fue a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe.

Osric no se esperaba allí a nadie, mucho menos a Jensen, por eso no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa.

\- Jensen -sonrió más por compromiso que otra cosa-. No te esperaba. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

\- Estoy buscando a Misha para darle una cosa.

El chico frunció el ceño.

\- Misha ya no trabaja aquí. Desde hace meses, además -meditó-. Creo que desde que pasó lo que pasó.

Jensen no tenía constancia de nada de eso.

\- Lo... ¿Lo han echado por mi culpa? -le preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho de que no podía liarse con nadie con el que estuviera trabajando.

\- No, se fue él. Por cierto... quería disculparme. Si no hubiera ido tan a la carrera, habría revisado la grabación de Misha y nada de lo que ocurrió habría pasado.

Jensen le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes. Nadie podía predecirlo -se miró la otra mano donde aún sostenía el cuaderno-. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

\- En Nueva York.

\- ¿Cómo? -eso sí que no se lo esperaba-. ¿Se ha ido de California a Nueva York?

\- Bueno, lo llamaron de una cadena y se fue. ¿Qué iba a hacer aquí? ¿Esperarte?

Eso dolió mucho, pero se merecía esas palabras.

\- Lo siento, Jensen. No quería ser rudo ni...

\- No. Tienes razón. No me porté bien y sólo me preocupé de mi propio dolor sin importarme el suyo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres localizarle?

\- Ayer me encontré su libreta en el hueco del sofá. No sabía que la tenía y creo que debería de volver a él.

Osric le cogió la libreta de la mano y la abrió. No leyó nada, tan solo comprobó que era de Misha.

\- Es su letra, sí. ¿No ha seguido con la idea de publicar su libro? Tenía cosas muy buenas.

\- Por eso quiero que lo tenga. No sé si es que ha estado ocupado y no ha podido seguir con ello, o sabía que se la había dejado en mi casa y no quería pedírmela.

\- No sé -el chico parecía pensativo-. ¿Quieres que se la mande yo?

Jensen estuvo tentado de decir que sí, pero entonces miró a Osric y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Necesito... Necesito que sepa que no le odio.

Osric pareció dudar. Entonces respiró profundamente mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su escritorio. Rápidamente, escribió una dirección en un post-it amarillo.

\- Si vas a hacerle daño, entonces no le busques -después de dejarle claro lo que pensaba, le tendió el papel-. Por favor.

Jensen negó con la cabeza y aceptó el papel.

\- Me fío de ti -Osric le sonrió por primera vez con gratitud-. Tengo una hora libre. ¿Me invitas a un café en la cafetería de abajo?

\- Claro -se guardó a buen recaudo el papel en el bolsillo y lo siguió hacia el ascensor-. ¿Sabes? No se te nota nada el maquillaje.

Osric entró en el ascensor mientras lo miraba con cara rara. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Jensen siguió ajeno a todo.

\- Lo de la aerofagia tampoco.

\- ¿Mi qué?

 

Esa misma noche sentado en el sofá, reconoció que había echado un par de risas con Osric. El pobre muchacho no hacía más que asegurarle que él no tenía ningún problema y que, seguramente, Misha se lo había inventado para no invitarle a la fiesta. Maldito cabrón de ojos azules...

Había cogido un sobre grande acolchado y el cuaderno. Su intención era meterlo y cerrarlo sin más, pero eso iba a parecer demasiado rudo. Además, ¿no quería que supiera que no le odiaba? Cogió un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel y cerró los ojos.

_No pienses, Jensen. Só_ _lo s_ _iente._

La voz de Misha diciéndole eso le retumbó en la mente. Apretó el bolígrafo entre los dedos y se dejó ir.

 

 

 

\- Misha, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Misha se volvió hacia Felicia Day, una de sus compañeras en la cadena donde trabajaba en Nueva York y la miró.

\- ¿Quién es y en qué trabaja?

Felicia se quedó petrificada un segundo, luego se rascó la cabeza agitando su corto cabello pelirrojo con un gesto muy poco femenino.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo me conoces tan bien? Hace sólo un par de meses que trabajamos juntos. Mi madre tardó más tiempo en descubrir que le había recortado los bajos a la cortina del salón.

Misha se rió.

\- Porque tienes esa cara de tonta enamorada -le sacó la lengua-. A ver, dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

\- No es nada de lo que estás pensando.

\- Mejor, porque con lo de la última vez tuve bastante.

Un par de semanas atrás, Misha había tenido que hacerse pasar por su novio para darle celos al chico que le gustaba a Felicia. Al final la cosa salió mal, pero los enamoramientos en la vida de esa chica duraban menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.

\- ¡Qué escéptico eres! ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?

La risa abandonó con rapidez el rostro de Misha y en su lugar quedó una mueca vacía.

\- Dime qué quieres que haga -hasta el tono de voz le había cambiado.

\- Tengo que ir al palacio de congresos esta noche porque hay que grabar un pase de modelos. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí, por favor? He quedado con un chico nuevo que me vuelve loca, y él no puede salir ninguna otra noche.

\- Felicia...

\- Misha... por favor -parpadeó varias veces intentando poner cara de cachorrito abandonado-. Te prometo que no te pediré nada más en un año.

\- Está bien, pero lo quiero por escrito.

La chica se levantó y le achuchó la cara con las manos dándole miles de besos por las mejillas.

\- ¡Eres el mejor!

\- Soy tonto -dijo soltándose del agarre-. Dame los pases y el material -miró el reloj-. Y me voy ya, por lo menos para darme una ducha y comer algo antes del evento.

Ella le tendió todo y volvió a comérselo a besos, pero Misha la apartó de broma hacia un lado poniéndole la mano en la frente y echándola a un lado.

\- ¡Te quiero, Misha!

Misha iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando la oyó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Felicia no lo sabía, pero su carácter abierto y divertido le habían salvado más de una vez de caer en un pozo de fango del que dudaba poder salir con vida. No iba a decírselo nunca porque entonces estaría perdido, pero haría todo lo que ella le pidiese. Era lo menos por haberle devuelto la sonrisa a los labios.

 

Llegó a su apartamento media hora más tarde. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, soltó la mochila en el suelo y fue directo a la ducha. Cuando salió, alguien llamaba a su puerta.

\- ¿Misha? Soy la señora Edlund.

La vecina, una anciana encantadora, le dejaba galletas y bizcocho siempre que preparaba para ella y para sus siete gatos.

\- Señora Edlund -Misha tenía algo de prisa, pero no por eso iba a ser descortés. Terminó de abrir la puerta y le indicó que pasara-. ¿Le apetece un té?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- No gracias, querido, eres muy amable. Tengo unas galletas en el horno y no quiero que se me quemen. Es que han dejado esto para ti esta tarde, pero no estabas, así que te lo he guardado yo.

\- Gracias -Misha se terminó de abrochar la camisa y cogió el paquete que la mujer le tendía. No había remitente y por lo que podía notar, era algo duro.

\- ¿Trabajas esta noche?

\- Sí. Voy a hacerle el turno a una compañera.

\- Eres un muchacho encantador -le sonrió-. Te dejaré un plato con galletas y leche sobre el felpudo, para que tengas algo que comer cuando regreses.

Misha se lo agradeció y tras charlar un par de minutos de una vecina algo conflictiva que les hacía la vida imposible a todos, cerró la puerta y fue hacia el sofá para mirar el paquete. Al abrirlo, su cuaderno apareció entre sus manos. ¿Cómo...? Pensó que lo había perdido en la mudanza. Lo había hecho todo tan deprisa, que estaba seguro de haberse dejado muchas cosas en su antiguo apartamento de California, entre ellas el cuaderno. ¿Quién lo había encontrado y se lo había mandado? Debía de ser alguien que lo conociera, porque pocas personas sabían de su existencia. Entonces vio el papel dentro del sobre. Metió la mano y leyó:

 

_Misha;_

_Sé que no tengo derecho a ponerme en contacto contigo. Sé que todo lo he hecho mal y no sabes cuánto lo siento._

_He encontrado tu cuaderno caído en un lateral del sofá. ¿No has escrito nada durante todo este tiempo?_

_Sé que podía haberte mandado este paquete por mi agente, o por Osric, que amablemente me ha dado tu dirección, pero quería hacerlo yo mismo. Necesitaba que supieras que no te odio, y tampoco te echo la culpa de lo que pasó. Sé que sólo pensé en mí y en mi dolor, y no me paré siquiera a preguntarte por lo que estabas sintiendo tú. Lo siento._

_Espero que todo te esté yendo bien. Te mereces lo mejor que esta vida pueda darte. Y lamentablemente es_ _o_ _no soy yo._

_Te echo de menos._

_Jensen._

 

Misha releyó la carta varias veces hasta casi aprendérsela. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a aparecer Jensen en su vida cuando ya casi lo había superado? Bueno, no lo había superado en absoluto, no iba a mentirse de esa manera, pero ya sí que había aprendido a vivir con su recuerdo. Ahora, esa carta, le había traído de nuevo sensaciones del pasado que lo pusieron de un humor extraño. Terminó de arreglarse, cogió el material, y fue a hacerle el turno a Felicia.

 

Odiaba los desfiles de moda. Las chicas parecían caballos sobre la pasarela y más de una seguro que llevaba más de un mes sin llevarse algo sólido a la boca. Tampoco entendía los diseños que marcaban tendencias. ¿Realmente esa ropa tan rara se vendía luego? Porque él no la había visto por ninguna parte.

Cuando salieron los modelos masculinos, Misha no cambió de opinión, pero al menos se recreó la vista. Ninguno de esos hombres tan cachas era su estilo, pero debía de reconocer que más de uno no estaba nada mal. Hasta que lo vio. Él otro también, y ambos cruzaron las miradas.

 

Jared odiaba esa clase de desfiles. Era modelo, sí, pero había desfiles y desfiles. Cuando los diseñadores eran muy importantes, la gente se volvía loca por ser invitada, y él no lo entendía. Solía asistir a eventos, fiestas y celebraciones, y muy pocas veces veía los modelos que él mismo enseñaba sobre las pasarelas. ¿Para qué servían entonces? Por eso prefería los desfiles más sencillos, por diseñadores que creaban un estilo para todo el mundo, y no esa cosa tan fea que llevaba encima.

Se puso las gafas de sol, puso cara de malote, se preparó para salir y, cuando le dieron la señal, caminó por la pasarela orgulloso al menos de su cuerpo.

Al principio pensó que lo había confundido con otra persona, pero conforme se fue acercando, tuvo la certeza de que era él.

 

Misha se puso nervioso, porque cuando Jared estuvo al borde de la pasarela, se lo quedó mirando también preguntándose con la mirada si era él. Al sonreírle justo antes de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido, Misha se cercioró de que lo había reconocido.

 

La fiesta de después del desfile era la misma chorrada de siempre; canapés, champán y un montón de gente haciéndose la pelota. Misha intentó tomárselo con filosofía y pensar que iba a cobrarle ese favor a Felicia por cien. Cogió la cámara y se mezcló entre la gente para hacer su trabajo.

Jared no podía cambiarse de ropa porque tenía que enseñar el modelito en la fiesta. En cuanto terminó todo, salió corriendo para intentar localizar a Misha. Porque era él, lo había visto. Sabía que lo había reconocido por la cara que puso, por eso tenía que hablar con él. No había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo cuando se lió gorda con el tema de la grabación y ahora era su momento.

No tuvo que buscarle mucho. Armado como iba con la cámara en ristre, fue fácil localizarle. Se abrió paso entre la gente y llegó a él.

\- Misha.

Misha se dio la vuelta y lo primero que hizo fue mirarle.Esa camisa transparente, ese pantalón tan ceñido, la gomina en el pelo echado hacia atrás, las gafas de sol. Lo cierto fue que no supo qué decir.

\- Jared -intentó disimular la mirada sin conseguirlo-. Te veo muy bien.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio algo más tranquilo? -le preguntó pasando por alto su elogio.

Misha miró lo que llevaba y pensó que ya había trabajado bastante por esa noche. Asintió y, tras descolgarse la cámara, lo siguió hasta un lugar más apartado.

\- ¿Te apetece beber algo?

\- No, gracias -Misha sabía de qué iba a ir la charla, así que prefirió comenzar él-. Sé lo que me vas a decir y no hace falta, de verdad.

Jared se rascó la frente. Parecía bastante preocupado.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Misha, porque me siento culpable. Vi el video y sé que si no hubiera tocado la cámara, no habría pasado nada.

\- Fue un accidente -intentó tranquilizarle.

\- Os costó mucho a ti y a Jensen, y eso es algo que no me lo podré perdonar nunca.

Misha le sonrió con pena y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Entonces intentó animarle.

\- ¿Te apetece una hamburguesa? Yo invito.

Jared le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

\- Dame quince minutos para ducharme y quitarme toda esta mierda de encima.

\- De acuerdo, te espero en la entrada.

 

Misha lo llevó a una hamburguesería cercana. Había comido allí un par de veces y no le disgustaba el sitio. Mientras esperaban la cena, mantuvieron una conversación casual, sin volver a mencionar el tema del video.

\- ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo, entonces?

\- Unos meses. Otro canal me ofreció un buen puesto aquí en Nueva York y no me lo pensé.

Jared intentaba evitar el tema, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿Hace mucho que no hablas con Jensen?

Misha parpadeó desviando la mirada antes de responderle.

\- No he vuelto a hablar con él desde aquella noche -se guardó la información de que lo había echado de su casa-. Supongo que no teníamos nada más que decirnos.

\- Yo tampoco he vuelto a hablar apenas con él.

\- ¿Y eso? -Misha parecía muy extrañado por la noticia-. Sois amigos desde la infancia. Una chorrada así no puede acabar con años de amistad.

\- No sé. Se... se ha enfriado y ya apenas nos llamamos -Jared le sonrió al camarero como agradecimiento cuando trajo las hamburguesas. Luego esperó a que se fuera para seguir hablando-. ¿Tú no has vuelto a ponerte en contacto con él?

\- Hoy -le confesó-. Hoy he recibido un paquete suyo. Me había dejado una cosa en su casa y él se ha dado cuenta ahora y me la ha mandado. Eso es todo.

\- ¿No te dice nada en la carta?

Misha llevaba el papel en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y se lo enseñó a Jared. Lo leyó y cuando acabó, se lo devolvió con una mirada consternada.

\- ¿Vas a responderle?

\- No. No sé qué decirle. Además, una carta está algo pasado de moda, ¿no? -intentó bromear sin conseguirlo.

\- Llámale. O mándale un mensaje. Que yo sepa su teléfono es el mismo.

\- No... no estoy seguro -se echó más mostaza en la hamburguesa y le pegó un mordisco-. Llámale tú. Estoy seguro de que le gustará saber de ti.

Jared se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego asintió.

\- Tienes razón -sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó-. Voy a llamarle.

\- No le digas que estoy contigo, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé -no sabía realmente qué decir-. Él lo decidió así.

Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero Jared no quiso insistir, al menos no demasiado.

\- Por lo menos mándale un mensaje luego para darle las gracias por la carta.

\- Lo haré -le prometió con la mirada-. Venga, llama.

Jared respiró hondo. Buscó el teléfono de Jensen y llamó. Éste tardó en responder un par de tonos. Antes de que dijera nada, Jared comenzó a hablar.

\- Jensen, soy Jared. Te... te llamaba porque hoy me he acordado de ti -guardó silencio unos segundos antes de seguir-. Hace mucho que no hablamos -al detenerse, apretó el botón de manos libres y enfocó el teléfono también hacia Misha para que pudiera oírlo.

\- Hola, Jared -la voz de Jensen sonó muy masculina y seria al otro lado de la línea-. Gracias por llamarme.

El corazón de Misha iba a mil y eso que esa conversación nada tenía que ver con él. Oír de nuevo a Jensen le produjo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

\- Siento no haberte llamado antes. Me sentía responsable de todo lo que ha pasado y, no sé, no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

\- No tienes la culpa, Jay -le consoló. Su voz sonó ahora un poco más ligera y alegre-. Lo que sucedió era impredecible y ninguno de los tres podría haberlo imaginado. Olvídalo.

\- Ya, pero tú fuiste el que salió peor parado.

\- No, fue Misha.

Jared levantó la mirada para echarle un vistazo a su acompañante, pero Misha aprovechó para desviar la mirada. No le había contado que Jensen lo había echado de su casa, ¿para qué? Ahora él mismo iba a delatarse.

\- No te entiendo.

\- El público lo pagó conmigo, pero yo lo pagué con él -Jensen le explicó con paciencia-. Y lo eché de mi casa. Llegué cabreado, frustrado, y decidido a pagarlo con alguien.

\- Y le tocó a él -Jared miró de reojo cómo Misha jugaba con una patata frita-. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver atrás, ¿volverías a hacer lo mismo?

\- No -fue una respuesta rotunda y seca-. Jared, tengo que dejarte. Me has pillado en un descanso en el estudio. Estoy grabando el nuevo disco y voy muy mal de tiempo. Te llamo luego y hablamos, ¿te parece? Así me pones al día de lo que estás haciendo ahora.

\- Claro. Llámame luego.

\- Bien -suspiró-. Gracias por acordarte de mí.

Jared se mordió los labios antes de responder.

\- Gracias a ti por responder. Hasta luego.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Jared dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y luego miró a Misha.

\- Eso no me lo habías contado.

\- No era importante -dictaminó. Miró lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa, pero ya no tenía más hambre.

\- Para mí si.

 

Durante el resto de la velada mantuvieron distintas conversaciones que nada tenían que ver con Jensen. O al menos eso intentaron, el problema era que Misha no podía dejar de pensar en él. No sabía cómo se sentía ante ese rotundo “no” que había soltado. ¿Lo había desilusionado? ¿Había esperado una explicación mejor, una disculpa, una declaración de amor? Se sentía defraudado y dolido y no sabía por qué.

Cuando llegó a casa, cogió su teléfono móvil y le mandó un mensaje.

“Gracias”

No le salía nada más, no quería decirle nada más en ese momento. Lo había echado de menos, para él también había sido muy duro y ¿sólo decía un no? En ese momento todos los sentimientos que había ido enterrando habían comenzado a salir a flote. En otras circunstancias le habría dicho algo más en el mensaje, o incluso lo habría llamado, pero ese “no” seco y tajante, sin ninguna otra explicación le tocó la moral a dos manos.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa del salón y se fue a la cama cabreado con el mundo en general y con Jensen sobre todo.

 

Jensen miró la pantalla de su teléfono. “Gracias” y nada más. Ni un “te echo de menos” o un “necesito verte”. Nada. Eso le confirmó que Misha no quería saber nada de él, y le dolió en el alma. No lo había hecho queriendo, pero comprendía que reaccionara así. Lo había echado de su casa, le había echado la culpa de todo y no se había vuelto a poner en contacto con él. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que le regalases flores por su cumpleaños?

\- Jensen -Kim abrió la puerta tras él y lo miró-. Te estamos esperando para terminar la grabación. ¿Estás preparado?

Jensen dejó el teléfono en la funda de la guitarra y volvió la cabeza. Agarró el instrumento y entró de nuevo en el estudio.

\- Desde el principio -se oyó una voz por los altavoces.

Asintiendo, colocó las manos en el acorde correcto y comenzó. Cantó pensando en Misha y en todo lo que había pasado. Hoy le echaba más de menos que ningún otro día; hoy quizás que sabía que lo había perdido para siempre.

 

 

 

El tiempo no perdonaba a nadie y los meses pasaron impasibles. Seis para ser más exactos. Jensen no podía creer que por fin hubiera acabado la grabación del disco. Ya lo tenía en las manos, con una foto de portada de él muy personal con su guitarra, mirando al suelo y con la mirada perdida. Recordaba la sesión de fotos, y recordaba en lo que había estado pensando cuando la tomaron.

\- Estarás orgulloso, ¿no? -Kim llegó hasta él y le dio un abrazo-. Nos ha quedado un disco doble maravilloso. Ha sido una gran idea añadir un segundo disco con versiones. A tus fans les va a encantar.

Jensen le sonrió.

\- Ha quedado bien -sonrió.

\- En dos días comenzamos la promoción. Primero lo haremos aquí en California y al día siguiente nos iremos a Nueva York sin falta. Ya tenemos concertadas varias actuaciones allí y tu asistencia a varios programas, pero primero iremos a...

Jensen no la escuchó y simplemente se dejó llevar. Total, ese ya no era su trabajo. Ahora sólo tenía que cuidarse la garganta para cuando comenzara los conciertos y estar todo lo encantador posible en los programas y eventos a donde fuera. Y lo haría porque eso era parte del juego.

 

Cuando se sentó en el avión, colocó la guitarra a buen recaudo y se sentó en su asiento. Llevaba con él el libro de Misha. Un mes atrás había salido publicado, y en cuanto se enteró, no perdió tiempo en comprarlo. A esas alturas prácticamente se lo sabía de memoria. De todas formas se lo llevó con él porque leyéndolo se sentía un poquito más cerca de Misha.

 

 

_No quise hacerte daño,_

_pero ahora no veo la forma de pedirte perdón._

_La verdad es que no te debo nada,_

_pero no te merecías eso._

_Aún entre luces y destellos,_

_veía cómo tus ojos me miraban fijamente,_

_con reproche, silenciosos._

_Y yo, ahogado de la noche,_

_no supe leer en ellos._

_Era contigo y no con todos,_

_pero creo que no lo hice bien._

 

_Terminé la noche cansado,_

_peor de lo que podría imaginar,_

_no al recordar tu mirada triste,_

_sino al mirarme al espejo_

_y no reconocerme de lo cambiado que estaba._

 

_Me siento defraudado,_

_el único culpable soy yo._

_Si no puedo tener un amor en concreto,_

_entonces no quiero ninguno_

_porque cuando cierras los ojos y recuerdas_

_lo que la noche a la mañana siguió_

_así de extraño queda._

_Que utilices a un hombre mientras piensas en otro._

 

Jensen cerró el libro y se concentró en el despegue del avión. Memorizó las palabras una a una, sintiendo el dolor y la confusión de Misha.  Le había costado leerlo entero porque en muchas  cosas se sentía identificado, y pensar que muchas de esas palabras iban dirigidas a él le hirió en el alma. Decidido a releer el libro de nuevo una vez más, lo abrió y siguió por donde lo había dejado.

 

 

 

La sala se estaba llenando de periodistas, cámaras y presentadores que esperaban su turno para hacerle preguntas. No estaba nervioso. Llevaba esperando ese momento desde hacía meses. Tenía ganas de comenzar ya, irse de gira, perderse por el mundo y dejar la mente en blanco.

Entonces lo vio.

Misha estaba colocado al fondo, detrás de una cámara grande, con unos cascos puestos y el cabello despeinado. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta con el logotipo de la cadena donde trabajaba. No se lo esperaba. No se lo esperaba ahí para nada. Entonces sí que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Misha había estado días debatiéndose si ir o no a la presentación del disco de Jensen. Llevaba semanas enfadado con él y ese sentimiento no parecía mejorar, hasta que un día se levantó  y se dio cuenta de que era absurdo. Más que con Jensen, había estado enfadado consigo mismo. Cuando lo echó de la casa, cuando le dijo que se fuera, ¿por qué no insistió en quedarse? ¿Por qué no lo habló con Jensen? ¿Por qué no le ayudó a sobrellevar todo lo que se le había venido encima? Fue más fácil quitarse del medio.

Posiblemente Jensen había hecho mal actuando de esa manera, pero él también. Ahora no tenía derecho a juzgarlo. Que estuviera en Nueva York y que su cadena tuviera un pase para estar allí tenía que ser cosa del destino, ¿no? La pregunta ahora era; ¿iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad o iba a dejarla pasar?

Estuvo varios días planteándoselo, medit ando si quería aclararlo para poder pasar página de una vez y seguir con s u vida, o por el contrario quedarse anclado ahí para siempre. Al final decidió ir y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

 

Misha sentía que le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Veía a Jensen al fondo, llegando por una de las puertas laterales, más guapo que nunca. Se había dejado crecer la barba varios días y estaba peinado de una manera distinta. Aun estando tan lejos, desprendía seguridad y fuerza, y eso se notó enseguida. No sabía qué iba a decir o a hacer cuando lo viera allí, así que se ocultó en parte detrás de la cámara porque no estaba seguro de nada, y lo último que quería era otro escándalo en la vida de Jensen.

Jensen se sentó  en la silla que estaba colocada en el centro justo de la mesa y luego esperó a  que  sus acompañantes t omarán también asiento.  Comenzaron enseguida  y la cosa se tornó muy dinámica, hasta que comenzaron las preguntas comprometidas.

\- Jensen, del Daily Planet -una chica rubita con el pelo corto levantó la mano para que él la pudiera localizar sin problemas-. En su nuevo disco descubrimos canciones muy personales, tanto las escritas por usted como las versiones que ha hecho. ¿Tiene algo que ver lo que sucedió con aquel famoso video hace unos meses?

Todo el mundo guardó silencio esperando una respuesta.

\- Quizás -respondió enigmático. Eso dio lugar a que una avalancha de brazos levantados esperando a hacer su pregunta.

Misha se movió inquieto detrás de la cámara. Nadie de allí sabía que él era el del vídeo, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse como si fuera un secreto a gritos.

\- Nunca quisiste hablar de eso, Jensen -otra chica, casi de las primeras filas, tomó la palabra-. ¿Este disco quiere decir que ahora estás preparado?

Jensen asintió, convencido como estaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Había llegado el momento y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

\- Sí. Ese vídeo se grabó por error, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Otros famosos, cuando han sido pillados con los pantalones bajados -sonrió ruborizándose un poco-, han intentado escudarse en que no sabían lo que hacían o que les tendieron una trampa. Yo no os voy a mentir; No sabía que me estaban grabando, pero sabía de sobra lo que estaba haciendo -el público asistente se rió dándole la razón-. Creo que aquí todos sabemos de qué va el tema.

Con esas palabras sinceras y cercanas, Jensen se metió a todos los periodistas en el bolsillo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no quisiste hablar del tema? -un hombre al fondo se hizo oír sobre los demás.

\- Porque no estaba seguro. Me parecía muy injusto que la gente me juzgara por mis preferencias sexuales y que éstas salieran a relucir de esa manera. Él único error que sé que cometí fue portarme como lo hice -barrió la sala con la mirada-. Siento si no os facilité el trabajo. Aunque es cierto que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, pero sobre todo siento haberlo pagado con quien no tenía culpa de nada.

Jensen miró al fondo, a la cámara de Misha. No podía mirarle a él directamente porque estaba oculto detrás de la máquina.

\- ¿Podrías cantarnos algo? -un muchacho joven lanzó la petición que muchos apoyaron luego.

Jensen asintió. Se volvió para coger su guitarra y separó un poco la silla para hacerse un hueco. Afinó los acordes y miró al público.

\- No voy a cantaros ninguna canción nueva. Se me ha antojado tocaros esta versión que también está en el álbum y que, cuanto más la canto, más me gusta. Quizás porque me recuerda a una persona.

Los acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar y todo el mundo guardó silencio reconociendo enseguida la canción.

 

_Heart beats fast._

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid To fall,_

_But watching you stand alone._

_All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer._

_I have died every day waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years, I'll love you for a Thousand more._

 

_Time stands still beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave, I will not let anything Take away_

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer._

_I have died every day Waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years, I'll love you for a Thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought Your heart to me, I have loved you for a Thousand years, I'll love you for a Thousand more._

_One step closer._

_One step closer._

_I have died every day Waiting for you,_

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years, I'll love you for a Thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought Your heart to me, I have loved you for a Thousand years, I'll love you for a Thousand more._

 

El último acorde dejó de sonar y un silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que, un par de segundos más tarde, todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Cuando la sala se calmó, un muchacho joven con el pelo rizado y pelirrojo se puso en pie para preguntar.

\- ¿A quién va dedicado, Jensen?

Jensen dejó apoyada la guitarra a un lado y se levantó. Su paso fue solemne y sin prisas. Caminó por el pasillo central de la sala de pre n sa  y llegó al final, parándos e  frente a la cámara de Misha, apenas  a un par de metros. Finalmente dio un paso algo más corto, acercándose más. Cualquiera podía pensar que estaba mirando a cámara, pero la realidad era que estaba mirando  justo detrás de ella.

El corazón de Misha seguía a mil. Allí estaba Jensen, a muy poco de él. Podía estirar el brazo y tocarlo. Lo veía por la cámara, tan atractivo, tan sereno, que casi se le empañó la mirada. Sólo tenía que acercarse un paso para indicarle que sí, que él también lo había echado de menos, que lo quería desde el principio y que lo querría mil años más.

Finalmente salió de detrás de la cámara. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida, pero apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos.  Dio un paso para acercarse más a Jensen y le sonrió. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó. Luego se echó un poco hacia atrás y lo besó.

Los flashes de las cámaras volaban por toda la sala y muchos no salían de su asombro. Algunos aplaudían, otros intentaban hacerles preguntas, pero entre medio de tanto jaleo, ellos dos no se enteraban absolutamente de nada.

 

Jensen no se acordaba del resto de la entrevista, ni de la fiesta que hubo luego. Tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en Misha y, aunque estaba presentando su nuevo disco, él sólo tenía ojos para él. Siguió con su trabajo, y lo hizo muy bien, pero cada dos por tres buscaba detrás de la cámara para cerciorarse de que Misha seguía ahí.

Cuando acabó todo,  fue a buscarle. Lo vio agachado guardando todo el material en la mochila, así que esperó a que terminase para hablar con él. Misha  se levantó y lo miró.

\- Creo que somos los nuevos Edward y Bella de la crónica rosa.

Jensen sonrió.

\- Al menos ninguno de los dos lleva purpurina.

Misha tuvo que darle la razón mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -le preguntó. Estaba un poco perdido y no sabía a qué atenerse-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu hotel?

\- No.

Jensen y sus respuestas rotundas. No sabía por dónde tomarse esa negativa, así que se quedó callado sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

Misha lo miró. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Quizás Jensen pretendía alejarse del jaleo de la prensa y de todo aquel que le estuviera esperando. Parecía comprensible. Asintió y lo llevó a su casa.

 

El apartamento de Misha estaba situado en un segundo piso sin ascensor. Un barrio relativamente tranquilo, trabajador, y sin grandes lujos. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, un cuenco transparente de cristal con tapadera roja mostraba en su interior un sinfín de galletas. A su lado, una jarra también transparente y con una tapa verde parecía contener lo que desde fuera parecía ser leche.

Jensen observó a Misha agacharse para recoger las cosas y luego meter la llave en la cerradura.

\- A mí mis fans no me hacen eso -bromeó pasando y cerrando tras él.

\- Es la señora Edlund -Misha lo dejó todo sobre la mesa del salón-. Cuando hace galletas, también las hace para mí. Es una buena mujer -abrió la tapa y un delicioso olor a canela y vainilla le impregnó la nariz. Sin poderse resistir, le dio un mordisco a la primera que cogió-. ¿Quieres una o esta semana no comes dulces?

Misha se volvió para preguntarle sin percatarse de que Jensen se había arrimado por detrás hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de él. Cometió el error de mirarle a los labios y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con la galleta. Como pudo, masticó lo que le quedaba en la boca y se lo tragó.

En el semblante de Jensen se había instalado una media sonrisa curvada a ambos lados. Se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en los labios, arrastrando con él varias migajas que habían quedado de la galleta en la comisura de la boca.

\- Están muy buenas -susurró tras separar los labios-. Por cierto, esta semana puedo comer de todo.

Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él y ésta vez sí que lo besó como tenía ganas de hacerlo desde el primer segundo en que lo vio. Le devoró la boca y lo dejó sin respiración. Cuando se apartó, lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te pregunté para venir a tu casa porque quiero hacerte el amor en tu cama, estar rodeado de cosas que huelan a ti, que fueran tuyas -confesó-. No quería pasar una noche en un hotel como si no quisiera nada más, y a la mañana siguiente irnos cada uno por nuestro lado como si no nos conociéramos -hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar-. Te quiero, Misha, más de lo que habría podido llegar a imaginar, y siento todo por lo que te he hecho pasar y cómo me he comportado contigo. Lo siento de veras.

Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, leyendo sus expresiones en las pupilas del otro. Reconociéndose en silencio, hasta que Jensen se puso nervioso.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- Sí. ¿Quieres una galleta? -estiró el brazo y pescó una del cuenco. Luego se la acercó a los labios esperando a que Jensen le diera un mordisco.

Y así hizo. Cuando terminó de masticar, los labios de Misha se posaron sobre los suyos, apresándole y saboreando a la par la canela junto al increíble sabor de los labios de ese hombre.

\- Llévame a tu habitación -Jensen le susurró junto al cuello calentando la sensible piel de esa zona.

Misha se estremeció y asintió. Destapó la jarra para beber un poco de leche y refrescarse así la garganta . Jensen lo vio tragar, observando cómo subía y bajaba su nuez, y cómo se le quedaban manchados los labios y la comisura de la boca. Entonces algo gruñó dentro de él. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y volvió a besarle, salvo que ésta vez no se parecía en nada a la anterior. Rodeó su cuerpo y lo monopolizó, abarcándole por completo.

\- Tu habitación. Ahora.

Ya no había formalismos ni buenas intenciones. También la paciencia había desaparecido. Su mente se bloqueó cuando Misha se lamió los labios para tragar, pasándose la lengua sobre ellos. Ahí supo que no tendría escapatoria, aunque tampoco es que quisiera tenerla.

 

Llegaron a trompicones a la habitación, arrancándose la ropa el uno al otro y cayendo desnudos sobre la cama. Jadeaban y mordían a la par, buscando una satisfacción que tardaba en llegar.

\- Quiero que me folles, Misha.

Misha asintió sin preguntarse nada. No lo necesitaba. Quería a Jensen, de cualquier forma, y esa le parecía perfecta. Pensar en adentrarse en su cuerpo hasta hacerle gemir de placer provocó que el corazón se le acelerara en cuestión de segundos otra vez. Sin separarse de él, alargó el brazo hacia el primer cajón de la mesilla para sacar un bote pequeño de lubricante. Antes de embadurnarse los dedos, lo tocó y lo saboreó por todas partes. La piel de Jensen había sido creada para ser lamida y adorada, y él iba a hacer eso mismo.

Sin oponerse al escrutinio, Jensen se dejó hacer. Tumbado como estaba sobre la cama, le rodeó con las piernas mientras notaba los dedos pegajosos de Misha manchándole la piel. Cuando llegaron a su entrada, Jensen jadeó agónico deseando ese momento desde hacía tiempo.

Sentía los dedos salir y entrar de su cuerpo y cómo se estaba dejando llevar, haciendo que Misha tomara el control de todo.

De pronto se vio rodando sobre su estómago; Misha había tirado de él y lo había dejado boca abajo en la cama. Luego sintió cómo se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su trasero y se dejaba de caer sobre él.

\- Hueles muy bien -Misha se había echado hacia delante, dejando caer su pecho sobre la espalda de Jensen para poder susurrarle al oído-. Jamás he podido olvidar tu olor ni tu sabor.

Jensen quería que lo follara ya. Incapaz de decir nada, levantó el trasero elevando a Misha en el aire como si estuviera sentado sobre un animal salvaje. El jinete tuvo que haber captado el mensaje porque se bajó y se colocó tras él.

\- Abre las piernas -le ordenó.

Jensen obedeció en el acto.

\- Ábrelas más.

Y así lo hizo. Jensen se quedó tumbado boca abajo, con las piernas todo lo abiertas que pudo y el trasero ligeramente levantado, lo suficiente para poder mover las caderas y restregarse contra las sábanas.

\- Mira a tu izquierda.

Obedeciendo sin más, Jensen volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con un armario grande de cuatro puertas, y en cada una de ellas, un espejo de cuerpo entero reflejaba lo que estaba pasando en la cama. Cuando enfocó la mirada, vio a Misha colocarse tras él, separarle las nalgas y entrar en su cuerpo de un solo golpe.

Ambos gimieron por la placentera sensación. Luego Misha tomó ritmo y comenzó a incursionar en él una y otra vez, sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, deleitándose con lo que veía y volviéndose más salvaje con cada estocada que daba. En uno de los envites, el cuerpo de Jensen dio un respingo, quedando tembloroso esperando más, hasta que Misha se lo dio una y otra vez.

Sabía que le estaba dando de lleno en esa sensible zona, y sabía que Jensen estaba al borde del precipicio. Él también lo estaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando ese momento que no quería que terminara por nada del mundo. Quería quedarse así para siempre; hundido en el cuerpo de ese hombre, sintiendo cómo temblaba alrededor de él.

Jensen no podía más. Apoyó los codos sobre el colchón y se separó ligeramente de la cama. Con la cabeza agachada, podía observar de esa manera cómo su pene rebotaba tieso contra su abdomen con cada penetración y cómo el glande goteaba acuoso.

Entonces Misha volvió a darle en ese mismo punto una vez, y luego otra vez más, hasta que lo convirtió en un ritmo constante. Ahí supo que estaba acabado.

\- Sigue -jadeó sin saber lo que decía-. Ahí. Sigue. Por Dios, sigue. Misha.

Misha lo complació. Era imposible no hacerlo. El cuerpo de Jensen se tensó y al segundo siguiente una oleada de calor lo invadió por completo.

No necesitó tocarse. El leve roce del glande con su propia piel fue más que suficiente para correrse como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. En la misma posición, podía observarse él mismo y cómo su erección parecía hacerse incluso algo más grande mientras descargaba sobre las sábanas.

Misha fue tras él. Jadeó, y con la respiración más agitada, confirmó que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, hasta que el orgasmo le estalló en mitad del pecho dejándole apenas sin visión. Sólo podía seguir moviéndose mientras sentía multiplicado por mil.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo follándoselo, sólo supo que cayó rendido, agotado y saciado al lado del cuerpo de Jensen y hasta respirar se le hacía un mundo. Entonces todo quedó a oscuras.

 

 

 

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

Misha parpadeó confundido durante varios segundos. Luego recordó a Jensen y sonrió. Se estiró sobre la cama, a su lado, y se quedó tumbado mirándole.

\- Muy bien -sonrió.

\- Me alegro.

Jensen llevaba casi una hora despierto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía esperar más para preguntarle algo muy importante.

\- Misha -comenzó-. ¿Quieres venir a trabajar conmigo?

Misha se incorporó en la cama para sentarse mejor y mirarle. Esa pregunta debía de tener alguna clase de explicación, ¿no? Jensen se la dio.

\- Me voy mañana. Tengo que seguir con la promoción del disco y tenemos varias entrevistas en Europa y Asia. Estaré varios meses fuera. Luego comenzaré con la gira y los conciertos -añadió-. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, ya sea trabajando como cámara o simplemente acompañándome.

Misha le sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave sobre los labios. Había cerrado los ojos y tardó algo más de lo normal en separarse. Cuando lo hizo, lo miró.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Jensen no se esperaba una negativa, así que ésta le cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza o como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

\- No... ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que quiero! -le aclaró enseguida-, pero no quiero dejar mi trabajo. Me gusta lo que hago, Jensen, y no quiero que se hable más de ti porque uno de tus cámaras es el tío de aquella famosa grabación que por tu trabajo. También tengo compromisos con algunas librerías para ir a firmar mi libro -al ver que Jensen se había quedado mudo y más serio de lo normal, se incorporó de la cama y se sentó junto a él-. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Quiero estar contigo, Jensen, siempre. Todo este tiempo separados ha sido un infierno, pero tengo que ser consecuente con tu vida y con la mía. Ambos tenemos obligaciones y debemos cumplirlas -entonces calló, dándose cuenta de una cosa-. Yo voy a esperarte hasta que vuelvas, te lo prometo, pero entenderé que tú no quieras una relación así.

Jensen negó la cabeza.

\- No -de nuevo sus lacónicas negativas-. No me gustan las relaciones así, Misha, porque necesito tenerte cerca, pero si de momento ésta es la única manera para poder estar contigo, lo acepto -lo obligó a que se tumbara a su lado para abrazarse a él-. ¿Me esperarás a que vuelva?

\- Por supuesto -lo tranquilizó notando cierto nerviosismo en su voz-. Ahora con las nuevas tecnologías nos vamos a poder ver y oír todos los días. Imagina cuánto sexo telefónico y por internet vamos a tener.

_Pero no podré tocarte, ni olerte, ni saborearte._

\- Todo va a salir bien -siguió hablando, intentando infundirle esperanzas. Iba a ser duro, pero podían hacerlo-. Confía en mí.

Jensen asintió.

\- Confío en ti.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, sintiendo sus cuerpos y el calor que se proporcionaban el uno al otro.

\- ¿Tienes algún compromiso por la mañana?

\- No -Jensen suspiró, volviendo de algún recuerdo en el que había estado inmerso-. No tengo nada hasta la tarde.

\- Bien -Misha se incorporó y abordó su cuerpo hasta colocarse encima-, porque tenía algo en mente y no sabía si me iba a dar tiempo a llevarlo a cabo.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo de sobra sus intenciones.

\- Tienes que saber que, cuando vuelva, no podrás sentarte en una semana.

Misha ya había bajado por su cuerpo, pero levantó la cabeza para que le viera guiñar un ojo.

\- Cuento con ello.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

Tres meses más tarde.

 

 

 

Jensen esperaba ansioso para poder montarse en el avión y regresar a Nueva York. Habían sido tres largos meses sin Misha. A pesar de que lo había visto y oído cada noche, aún así no tenía bastante. Necesitaba tocarle y sentirle cerca, y dentro de unas pocas horas al fin sería posible. Mientras esperaba para poder embarcar, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y lo llamó.

\- ¿Misha? -apenas podía oír nada con el ruido del aeropuerto-. ¿Me oyes?

\- Sí -tuvo que levantar el volumen para hacerse oír-. ¿Ya va a salir el avión?

\- En unos minutos -se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el fondo para obtener algo de privacidad mientras hablaba y de paso aplacar los ruidos de fondo-. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

\- ¿Si? -no pudo evitar notar un cosquilleo por el cuerpo-. ¿Cuánto?

\- Mucho -bajó la voz para que nadie le oyera-. Todo eso que te escribí por Whatsapp anoche pienso hacerlo realidad.

Misha se ruborizó porque la conversación de la noche anterior había sido épica.

\- Es bueno saberlo -respondió-, tendré que prepararme, entonces.

\- Prepárate -le dijo. Entonces vio que la gente comenzaba a embarcar, así que caminó hacia la cola que se estaba formando-. En un par de horas estoy ahí y te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

\- Te estaré esperando en mi apartamento.

\- Iré para allá en cuanto aterrice. Tengo que dejarte ya. Nos vemos en un rato.

\- Está bien. Que tengas un buen vuelo.

\- Gracias -con la otra mano se sacó el billete del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo tendió a la hermosa azafata-. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

 

 

 

No fue un mal vuelo, ni tardó más de lo esperado, pero a Jensen se le hizo eterno. Cuando al fin aterrizaron, le faltó tiempo para salir, recoger su equipaje y atravesarse medio aeropuerto en busca de un taxi. Ya casi iba a salir por una de las salidas cuando vio a Misha al fondo. Iba vestido de uniforme, con unos pantalones negros, al igual que la corbata, la gorra y la chaqueta, que contrastaban visiblemente con la camisa blanca. En una mano llevaba un cartel con su apellido escrito.

\- ¿Qué...? -sonrió al acercarse a él-. ¿De qué diablos te has vestido?

\- ¿El señor Ackles? -Misha le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando no pudo contenerse más lo abrazó y se lo comió a besos.

Jensen había soltado la maleta para abrazarle y estrecharle contra su pecho. En ese momento le daba igual si cualquiera podía reconocerle; tenía que besar a Misha ya o se moriría.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir a buscarme -respondió cuando dejó de besarle.

\- Lo sé. Quería darte una sorpresa -lo ayudó con el equipaje y junto a él caminaron hacia la primera salida-. También tengo coche. Así llegaremos antes a casa.

\- Estupendo, porque ya me estaba imaginando en las noticias al ser pillado metiéndole mano a otro hombre en un taxi.

\- Llegaremos enseguida -Misha tuvo serias dificultades para concentrarse y recordar dónde había metido las llaves, porque las manos de Jensen le recorrían todo el cuerpo impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

\- Bien -le susurró al oído. Tras morderle el lóbulo y notar cómo temblaba ligeramente, siguió torturándole-. Cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a demostrar lo que puede dar de sí ese uniforme.

Misha se rió. De entre las muchas cosas que sabía que le gustaban a Jensen, no conocía ese fetiche por los uniformes. Si hubiera sido así habría conseguido más.

Al llegar, Jensen le enseñó las maravillas de ser amado, de amar y de cómo sacar el máximo provecho a su corbata. ¿Se le podía pedir más a la vida?

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
